Digi-ponies
by seanzilla115
Summary: After a small mishap with a tracking spell, Twilight and her friends are sent to a strange, new world and get separated from each other. Will they manage to find eachother again with the help of this world's residents, or will they end up lost in this world?
1. Spell gone wrong

Prologue: Spell Gone Wrong.

_Seanzilla: Hi minna. Look, I know what you're about to say...'another story Seanzilla?! come on! Update you're other stories!' Well..these things take time, so please be patient with me. Plus, I've been wanting to work on this for a while, so I hope you all will enjoy it. But before we begin...Disclaimer! I don't own anything in this story, nor do I own MLP: FIM or the Digimon series. Also, apologies that this chapter is pretty short...though, it is a prologue after all._

* * *

"Let's see...no that wouldn't work. Maybe...no no...if I miss even one leyline, I'd probably turn everypony into cats or something..." Twilight mumbled as she was going through some spell books inside the library of Celestia and Luna's old castle.

Ever since the battle with Tirek, Twilight has been going through book after book, learning some new spells to help protect Equestria from any possible threats. Currently, one of the spells she was trying to learn was a spell to detect dark magic...but it was proving difficult for the violet Alicorn. No matter how many times she tried to think of a way to use it, she'd point out a fatal side effect, such as losing the ability to see.

"Are you done yet Twilight?" Spike yawned as he rested nearby, reading one of his comics to pass the time.

"Not yet Spike. I really need to figure out how to use this spell..." Twilight replied before sighing, "And I can't figure out a way to use it with causing any side effects."

"I see...well, let me know when you're finished, or need anything," Spike said before going back to reading his comic.

"Thanks Spike," Twilight smiled as she turned back to the pile of books she had and pulled one out of the pile using her magic before reading the contents inside, "Let's see...no no. That won't wo...wait," she then eyed a particular passage, _'Maybe...it might cause two days worth of rain, but it just might work...'_ "Spike!"

"Huh? What Twilight?" the small dragon blinked as he looked up from his comic.

"I want you to get the others. I think I finally got something," the violet Alicorn stated before turning back to her book.

"...Uh okay," Spike nodded as he put his comic down and began to leave. Although...he strangely had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost as if something bad was about to happen today.

"This has to work...it has to..." Twilight mumbled to herself.

* * *

**=later=**

"Okay, is everypony here?" Twilight asked her friends as they stood in a field outside Ponyville.

"Eeyup. Now what's this all about, sugahcube?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. I was kinda in the middle of figuring out a new trick," Rainbow Dash added.

"Right. Well...If things go accordingly, this spell I'm about to use might help us detect any hidden signs of dark magic," Twilight replied.

"...Um...correct me if I'm wrong dear, but don't Princess Celestia and Luna already have something like that?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah! Like maybe a crystal ball, or maybe an all seeing eye in the sky? oh oh! Or maybe they have something called a robot that reports back to them if it sees anything suspicious, and make super yummy ca-" Pinkie Pie added rather quickly before Applejack shut the pink mare's mouth.

"Thank you," Twilight nodded as she turned towards Rarity, "And yes...that is technically true, but don't forget what happened with Chrysalis during the wedding between my brother and Princes Cadance."

"..That is true," Rarity noted.

"...A...and I r..remember how mean we were t-to you when you were trying to p...prove that Chrysalis, w...who was Cadance at the time, w...was evil," Fluttershy added, a guilty and sad look on her face.

"It's alright Fluttershy. She had everypony fooled," Twilight reassured her before clearing her throat as Spike held up the book she had from the library, "Now then. As I was saying before, the spell I'm about to use from this book will be able to help detect any signs of dark magic, even if it's hidden."

"So...what yer' sayin' Sugahcube..." Applejack began as she let lower her hoof away from Pinkie's mouth, "Is that not even a Changling would be able to go undetected if they're disguised as someone?"

"Exactly...if the spell works that is..." Twilight replied before muttering a bit, "Then there's also the slight side effect."

"Huh? What side effect?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, having over heard what the violet Alicorn said.

"This is first I'm hearing of it," Spike added.

"Oh. Um...well...while I was going through books on detection spells, I tried to find one that won't have any sever side effects...such as me going permanently blind, or turn us into cats," Twilight replied.

"Ooh! Ooh! If that last one happened, we would have to call our show My Little Kitty!" Pinkie giggled.

"...uh...yeah.." Twilight sweatdropped a bit.

"..Um...Sugahcube? That side effect you were mentionin'?" Applejack reminded.

"Huh? Oh right. Like I was saying, I was going through books on detection spells, and one came up. The only side effect it would cause since it'll be my first time using it will cause it to rain for a day or two," Twilight stated.

"...Is that all?" Applejack blinked before chuckling a bit, "Well that's not a bad thing actually."

"Agreed. It has been rather dry lately," Rarity added.

"It's summer. What do ya expect?" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Oh oh! Speaking of summer, we still have that trip to the beach later this week, right Twilight?!" Pinkie spoke excitedly.

"Yes, Pinkie. I didn't forget. In fact, after the rain's over with, we'll all go," Twilight replied, making the pink pony and Spike cheer in excitement.

"Um..th...that does sound nice," Fluttershy said with a small smile.

"Indeed, darling. A trip to the beach sounds like a fabulous idea," Rarity added.

"Yeah yeah. Beach sounds good and all, but let's hurry with this okay? The sooner you get this spell ready, the better," Rainbow Dash waved off.

"Give me a sec Dash, and I'll do it. okay?!" Twilight frowned, a bit irritated by the Cyan Pegasus' impatience.

"..Sorry. Look. To tell you the truth Twi, I wasn't really training," Rainbow Dash admitted, "I..."

"She was taking a nap," Pinkie stated bluntly.

"I was getting to that, Pinkie," the cyan pegasus whispered to the pink mare before turning back to Twilight, "Yeah. I was taking a nap because...well, things have gotten kinda boring lately. I mean, Discord's reformed, Chrysalis and her Changlings were blasted out of Equestria, Sombra is gone, and Tirek is sealed back up in Tartarus. So I'm kinda hoping once you get this spell working, we can start fighting bad guys again."

"I see..." Twilight noted before sighing a bit in worry, "And well, I can't blame you. After we defeated Tirek, I can't help but feel there are far more dangerous beings out there. Possibly more powerful than Tirek."

Fluttershy paled at that as she hid behind Rainbow Dash, visibly shaking. She remembered how scary the demon Minotaur/Centaur was, so the thought of something even scarier than him scared her.

"So when I use this tracking spell, we'll be able to find the threat and be ready," Twilight added.

"Oh come on. What could be more dangerous then the things we've faced so far?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. It's not like some magic portal will open and unleash some powerful monster after this bit of exposition," Pinkie added. before blinking, "I hope I didn't just jinx that."

"Why is it every other time you say something, it makes less and less sense?" Rainbow Dash asked with a sweatdrop.

"Hmm...I don't know," Pinkie Pie replied, making Rainbow Dash sweatdrop again.

"Well anyway, incase something does come up, we'll be prepared." Twilight stated, getting their attention as she levitated the book with the spell.

"How long should it take before the rain comes?" Applejack asked.

"It should start up tomorrow." Twilight answered, "So it should give us time to tell the town about two days of rain."

"Sounds like a plan," Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Right. Now, please stand back everypony," Twilight warned her friends as she got ready to use the spell.

The others nodded as they took a few steps back, giving the violet Alicorn enough space to use the tracking spell.

"Oh man...that bad feeling is back," Spike mumbled to himself as Twilight began to charge magic energy until she was surrounded by a field of it. The light then bursted outward in a bright flash before everything settled back to normal.

"There...That should do it," Twilight sighed as she used her hoof to wipe her brow, almost all of her magic energy gone.

"Cool. We'll go tell the town about this side effect. You rest up look like that spell took a lot out of you." Rainbow Dash told her friend.

"Thanks" Twilight nodded with a small, tired as she and the others were about to head back to town...that is..until she noticed the clear blue skies become enveloped in clouds, "What?"

"Uh...Twi? Just what th' hay is goin' on?" Applejack asked, an uneasy feeling growing in her gut, "Ah thought ya'll said it wouldn't start rainin' until tomorrow."

"That's right. Its suppose to start tomorrow, but...this can't possibly be my spell, or else I would have felt something. This is something else." Twilight noted.

"If it's not your spell, then what's with the sudden dark clouds?" Rainbow Dash asked, pointing up to the sky.

"Oh! This is like the place in the story where the big bad villain boss guy sends some sort of grunt to deliver a message to the hero!" Pinkie spoke, making everyone look at the pink Pony, "...What?"

Spike was about to say something before he noticed a massive shadow overlook him and the six mares, making the small dragon turn before paling, "Uh...I don't think that's the case..."

Twilight and her friends looked at the dragon in confusion before looking up and paling as well, seeing before them a massive...

"T...T...T..." Fluttershy stuttered in fear.

"TIDLE WAVE!-!-!-!" Pinkie Pie screamed, her mane and tail shooting straight up into the air.

The others screamed as well as the wall or water came at them. The group tried to outrun it but it was easier said then done as the wave eventually overtook and swept them all away.

Everyone's heads popped out of the water as Spike held on to Twilight for dear life.

"Where did a tidal wave come from?! We're miles from the ocean!" Spike shouted.

"I don't know! I must've messed up somehow!" Twilight shouted before noticing a patch of dry land, 'let's hope this works,' her horn then lit up as Spike was levitated into the air.

"What're you d-woah!" Spike yelped as Twilight threw him onto the patch of dry land, the small dragon watching the six mares being dragged away by the water, "Twilight!" _'Oh no...not good!'_

"Not that I'm complaining, but what about us!?" Rainbow Dash shouted once she saw that.

"I'm sorry, but I had enough magic left to get spike to safety!" Twilight shouted back.

"Well that's just...!" Rainbow Dash began before she heard Fluttershy yelp, "Fluttershy!"

"S...somepony help!" the shy mare gasped as the current carried her farther away from the others, struggling to stay above the torrent waters.

"Well...it wouldn't be a disaster scene if someone wasn't put in danger." Pinkie blinked.

Rainbow dash sent a small glare at the Pink mare before she began to swim after Fluttershy.

"Hold on Flutters! I'm co-woah!" the cyan pegasus yelped when a stronger current carried her away from the shy mare and the others.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight gasped before hearing Rarity and Pinkie scream as she turned to see them get swept away in different directions, "Rarity! Pinkie Pie!"

"The current is splittin'!" Applejack yelled as she and Twilight where the only ones still together.

"I know!" Twilight shouted before groaning, "Darn it! Why'd I have to find that stupid book?! Because of me, Rainbow Dash and the others might be...!"

"Twilight, calm down!" the cowpony yelled, "If we just stick together, we ca-woah nelly!" she yelped as she and Twilight were struggling to hold each other as another current tried to separate them.

_'This current...it's like it's purposely trying to separate all of us,'_ Twilight though, noticing how unnatural this current felt.

"Twilight, Ah'm losing mah grip here!" Applejack yelled as it was getting harder to hold onto her friend.

"Don't worry! M..maybe if I can manage together up some magic energy, we can...!" Twilight began before she and Applejack lost their grip on each other, "Applejack!"

"Twilight!" the cowpony shouted as she was carried off.

Twilight struggled to swim after her friend, but she barely had enough strength left to stay afloat, a look of panic and fear on her face as she watched the last of her friends get swept away by the tides. She was all alone in the rapid waters now, not a single one of her friends in sight. She was scared, scared of never seeing her friends again. But deep down, she had a feeling they were still alive.

"Girls! If you can hear me, stay safe! I'll find you! I promise!" the violet Alicorn shouted with her remaining strength before she began to sink into the water, losing conciousness, _'I...promise...'_

* * *

Elsewhere, in a darkened room, a large, shadowed figure stood, watching over something in his hand, which was covered in lightning gold armor.

**"Brother**," a voice spoke, catching the figure's attention as he turned to a shaded figure of equal size, some bits of light showing his blood red cape, **"I've just detected six new life forms enter the Digital World."**

**"I see...anything else, brother?"**

**"Yes. At first i thought those six were humans but...something felt off about them. Like, they weren't humans at all."**

**"...I see. Keep a close eye on them, brother. I can't have unknown beings come here and bring chaos to the Digital World."**

**"Of course," **the second figure bowed as he left, leaving the first one to gaze at the object in his hand.

**"I don't know who they are...but those who would dare come into my world, be they good or evil..." **the first figure began as a glowing red visor appeared from the shadows as he gripped the object in his hand, lightning crackling off it, **"Justice...will be served."**

* * *

_Seanzilla: Hoo boy. Things don't look too well. Twilight and her friends have been separated, and who know's were they've ended up. Are they okay? Who were those two figures at the end of the chapter? And what did one of them mean by the six beings he mentioned being human, yet not human at all? Well, guess we'll find out next time. 'Till then, read and review, ja ne, and good day._

_(PS: Thanks to Kamen Rider ZERO for helping me out with this chapter)_


	2. Welcome to the Digital World

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Digital world

_Seanzilla: Hey again minna. Here to bring ya another chapter of Digi-ponies, and eventually, Digital Schooling and Azure side stories. But before we begin, disclaimer time. I don't own anyone in this story, nor do I own MLP: FIM, or the Digimon series. The human designs for Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6 belong to Mauroz._

* * *

Twilight groaned as she began to regain consciousness, her eyes slowly opening up. When she managed to open them, she noticed she was in a room of sorts with some strange looking decorations.

"..Where am I?" the Alicorn whispered to herself as she got up before wincing a bit, hold her hand against her he...wait..hands?

Twilight quickly screamed as she moved it away form her head, looking at it a bit in shock. She then looked over at a mirror(or what she assumed was a mirror) before screaming a bit once more. She was a...human(if that's what that one Unicorn back in Ponyville called them) once more, only...her skin was a light peach color. She also noticed she was wearing a light violet shirt, a pair of purple jean shorts with a belt that was the same color as her hair, white socks, and brown dress shoes. She slowly got off the bed she was on before walking towards the mirror, stumbling a bit along the way as she closely examined her reflection.

_'Th..this can't be possible...unless...' _she began with a thought as she looked at her reflection, touching her face a bit, _'Did that spell bring me back to that other world? H..how...?'_

"I see you're awake, miss."

Twilight froze up a bit as she slowly turned her head to see who said that.

The owner of the voice looked like a bipedal dragon that was about the size of an earth pony, but with no wings. On top of what looked like goldish-yellow fur was obsidian-black and violet scale like armor. On its head was what looked like a bronze-head piece with a red ruby in the middle. Lastly, the dragon-like creature's underside was covered in greyish black scales.

"You were unconscious for quite some time now when me a..." the dragon-like creature began before noticing the look on her face, "...Are you okay?"

"...I..I am but..." Twilight began as she turned around and examined the 'dragon' a bit, "What are you? You look like a dragon, but at the same time...you're not."

"..Well, it is rather difficult to tell what certain Digimon look like," the dragon-like creature chuckled a bit.

"...Digi...what?" Twilight blinked in confusion.

"Digimon, short for Digital Monsters," the creature answered, only to see the girl blink some more, "...You..don't know what a Digimon is, do you?"

"I'm sorry no. I've..never heard of one before," Twilight replied.

"I see. Well that's strange since this world is full of em," the creature said while thinking on that.

"You mean..there's more of you?" the pony-turned human asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Yes..though I think it's best if I showed you,"the creature replied as he began to turn around, "By the way...I'm Ryudamon…"

"Ryu..damon?" Twilight sounded out, "I've never heard a name like that before."

'Well...all digimon have different names, but they all end with 'mon' at the end," Ryudamon explained.

"Like with digimon, is that why all your names end in 'mon'?" she asked in interest.

"Indeed miss...?" Ryudamon began.

"..Oh! I'm sorry..I just got caught up in the moment, I forgot to introduce myself,"Twilight chuckled sheepishly.

"It's fine. Happens to all of us from time to time," Ryudamon chuckled.

"Anyway, My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight introduced, making Ryudamon blink a bit, "..what?"

"N..nothing...though I apologize for saying this, but that's the weirdest name I've ever heard for a human," Ryudamon noted.

"Is that so…?" she noted, "Well where I come from, everyp..er..everyone has names like mine."

"I see...Well, if you're still up to seeing what other Digimon look like, follow me downstairs," Ryudamon stated as he walked through the door and walked down the stairs.

Twilight then walked to keep up with Ryudamon as he led her down the steps of the stairs to the floor below. In said floor was a plethora of creatures of all sizes, shapes colors and appearances, some of which reminded Twilight of some creatures she read about in her books.

"Now don't be shy, miss Twilight. I know some of these guys give off an intimidating vibe, but they're all harmless," Ryudamon assured her.

"...R...right," Twilight nodded slowly, snapping out of her stupor as she walked into the room. She really wished she had a quill and scroll at the moment. Finding out about a new world full of creatures known as Digimon was almost too much for her mind to comprehend.

"You're one of those bookish types who studies everything rather well, aren't you?" Ryudamon noted with a smile, earning a small nod from Twilight, "That's okay. I like to read a few books from time to time too."

"Really? I just love to read myself," Twilight said. "How often do you read, Ryudamon?"

'Well…" Ryudamon began before a crashing sound was heard.

"oops! Sorry!" a voice shouted in the background.

"What was that?" Twilight asked, a bit startled by the noise.

"That was Dorumon. He's uh…" Ryudamon began.

"Clumsy?" Twilight asked innocently.

"Sometimes yes. But he has good intentions when he tries to help out," Ryudamon answered.

"Well I guess that has to count for something," Twilight smiled.

"You know? You're a really good kid, Twilight," Ryudamon chuckled.

"Thanks," Twilight giggled a bit before another crash was heard.

"Sorry! I'll clean that up!" the same voice from before yelped.

"Ah that kids sweet and all but he'll be the death of me," Ryudamon sighed as he rested his head on one of his arms. He then looked up a bit to see Twilight walking towards the back, "Eh? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if..Dorumon was it?" Twilight asked, earning a nod of confirmation from Ryudamon, "Thanks. I'm going to see if Dorumon needs any help."

Ryudamon smirked noticeably at that.,"Alright go on," he waved her off with a small chuckle.

"Thank you," Twilight nodded as she resumed walking towards the back, making sure to be careful not to bump into anyone.

* * *

Groaning a bit dizzily in the backroom, amongst a pile of broken crates was a small creature with a body like that of a dragon on two legs with small stubby arms. It was covered with purple fur with white fur on it's hands/paws and feet, as well as the tip of it's muzzle and the tip of his tail. It also black tiger like stripes on it's legs and his ears. It also had small bat wings, and a bushy fox like tail. It's head resembles a dragon to an extent, but also somewhat like a dog. It also had a red triangle shaped gem on it's head with a black setting around it.

"Ugh...stupid Goblimon...I was just trying to help," the creature groaned a bit as he rubbed his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm" the creature's ear twitched a bit as he looked up to see Twilight looking at him, "..Oh! You're that human Ryudamon and me found outside of town."

"That's right," Twilight nodded while thinking, _'Though technically, I'm not really..hu-man...whatever that is. It sounds like that thing Lyra made up.'_

"I'm glad to see you're alright. There's some nasty Digion living outside of town," the creature stated as he got up, "By the way, I'm Dorumon. You probably already met Ryudamon, yes?"

"I did," Twilight nodded, "And as for who I am, my name is twilight Sparkle."

"...Weird name for a human...but it's alright," Dorumon shrugged, "Some Digimon have weird names too. Like…"

"Oi, purple stain!"

"..Goblimon," Dorumon grumbled a bit as he noticed a small, goblin like Digimon walk towards him, carrying a wooden club.

"We're out of food now. Go get some before ya end up screwin' it up as usual," the small goblin ordered.

"Hai hai," Dorumon sighed.

"And after that, clean this mess up! It looks like a Boarmon stay in here!"

"...Ugh..fine...I was just trying to help is all," Dorumon grumbled as he left.

"..." Twilight just looked at the small digimon in worry as she watched him leave the room.

"Ahh don't worry about him. He's just a troubled brat."

"Umm...Why are you so mean to him?"

"Why not? He's a stinking X-Antibody!" Goblimon snapped.

"..I don't know what that is, but you say that like it's a bad thing," Twilight responded, frowning a bit at him.

"Tch...They think they're all dat and stuff...but why am I talkin' to you, toots? Why don't you just go into the kitchen and clean the dishes like a good girl," Goblimon waved her off, making twilight's eye twitch.

"...I think I'll go for a walk instead," Twilight said through gritted teeth as she stomped off, trying her best not to snap.

"...Tch...stupid goal..must be her time of th.." Goblimon began as he turned before something hit him in the back of the head, "Ow! Who did dat?!"

* * *

"Okay..that's probably everything," Dorumon noted as he was barely carrying a large box full of food, "Now I just need to be careful and carry this back to the house a-woah woah!" he yelped as he began to trip on a apple that fell off. He was about to fall down before someone grabbed his tail, stopping the Digimon from falling.

"Need some help carrying that?" a voice offered, making Dorumon turn his head to see Twilight was the one holding his tail.

"..uh...sure," Dorumon replied as he placed the box down, "But...what're you doing out here?" he gawked, "You don't have a partner you can't be out here alone." he told her making her blink.

"Partner?" she said before taking what he said wrong and started to blush, "I..I..I have no times for such things like love."

"Love? What the hell is love?" Dorumon tilted his head, making Twilight look at him with slight wide-eyes, "I said partner...everyone here knows there are two type of humans. Tamers and Generals. Though..." he paused as he looked up at the cloud-covered sky, "We haven't seen humans in the Digital World in a long time."

"I...what are Tamers and Generals?"

"Oh Tamers are humans with single digimon as their partners," Dorumon explained, "And Generals are humans that can have multiple Digimon and can use something called...er….digi...I forget what it's called." he said, making Twilight sigh in relief. "Hmm speaking of...do you have a digivice?"

"...Digi...what?" Twilight blinked, "I..I'm sorry Dorumon..but I don't know what that is."

"Huh?!" Dorumon gawked as he quickly turned to face her, "You don't know?!"

"S...sorry, I don't, "Twilight replied a bit nervously, surprised by the tone Dorumon used.

"Darn it! When the hell is someone going to show up and fix this stupid world!" Dorumon complained before sighing, "...We really need it."

Twilight looked at Dorumon in concern after hearing that last part.

"..Um...if I may ask..what do you mean?" the pony-turned human asked.

"...It's probably none of your concern," Dorumon sighed, "But I'll tell you. Once, our world had kind guardians. The lovers Jupitermon and Junomon."

"Jupiter and Juno?"

"Yes...they're two members of the legendary Olympus 12...but…" Dorumon paused before sighing as he looked up at the sky, "One day...things changed….Jupitermon attacked and slew his friends. Junomon, who is so crazy in love with Jupitermon, helped. And now they oppress us with their twisted brand of justice."

Twilight gasped a bit at that, her eyes widened in shock, "..A..are the other members still alive?"

"...no...Apollomon and Dianamon were the first to fall..and some of them either joined Jupitermon and Junomon..or went missing. If they're dead, they're most likely waiting to be reborn in the now sealed Digimon Nursery Zone."

"Digimon Nursery?"

"We're data...so we don't die like you humans do. When we 'die', we're reborn into Digi-eggs..though most of the time, our memories of our past selves are gone when we're reborn. We have to be really, REALLY lucky to get our memories back."

"I...I see…." Twilight noted, "What sealed the Nursery off?"

"Jupitermon of course. He didn't want an uprising to happen, so he sealed the Nursery Zone so any new Digimon born there wouldn't leave."

"...How horrible," she frowned.

* * *

"Master...the village has yet to meet their quota." a Digimon stated to a golden figure sitting on a throne with a shadowed, female Digimon on his lap, "What is your response, milord?"

**"...send a army out to destroy it…"** the gold figure stated, **"Those who defy me..defy justice itself."**

"But milo…" the female started till the figure pushed her off and shocked her with lighting.

**"Don't you question me, Juno. Unless you want to face the same fate as Apolomon and Dianthamon."**

"No my lord...I was just being weak. Please train me more," she said, hugging him.

"Tch...freak." the Digimon soldier said under his breath before looking up at his master once more, "Who should we send to lead this army, milord?"

**"...DarkTyrannomon...he's powerful enough to deal with the Digimon living there,"** the gold figure stated before frowning at the soldier, **"..Why are you still here? GO!"**

"Y-yes milord!" the soldier yelped as he left.

**"Ahh... so pitiful to find good henchman these days,"** Jupitermon scoffed, sitting on his throne.

"Master how should i please you?" Junomon asked, making him snarl.

**"..I am not in the mood, Junomon,"** Jupitermon frowned.

"..Is it about those six energies your brother sensed?" Junomon asked, earning a small nod from her master.

**"Yes...Pluto and I maybe enemies he still does me the annoying favor of warning me...however,"** he started as he shocked Junomon, **"I am still a king! And when I ask you to speak, you speak! Never speak without permission! Understand, Junomon?!"**

"..I..I understand, master," junomon nodded, bowing in respect.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me carry this back, Twilight," Dorumon said as he and twilight arrived back at the house, the two managing to hold the box full of food.

"It's no problem, Dorumon. We are friends after all," Twilight nodded with a small smile before noticing dorumon stop.

"...What did you say?" he asked.

"I said we're friends...Is...That a problem?"

"..No no...it's just….No one's ever called me their friend before...aside from Ryudamon..I don't have any friends. People treat me and Ryudamon as freaks cause we're X-Anitbodies."

"What are X-Antibodies?" Twilight asked out of curiousity, "Goblimon mentioned them before."

"...Me and Ryudamon look the same as any other Digimon to you, right?"

"Yes."

"We're not," Dorumon stated, making her blink.

...Why's that?"

'Because...well...X-Antibody Digimon are born with something special in their code...which we can pass on...like a virus."

"A virus?" Twilight repeated.

"Yes...whether it's by an accidental bite, or a slash from a claw...the Digimon infected with an X-Antibody either dies, or permanently gets rewritten, which is the same as death."

"Rewritten?"

"Don't you know anything about Computers?"

"...uh….I..don't really have computers where I come from," Twilight stated while thinking, _'Though I think I remember seeing one back in that other world.'_

"Ok, so if I bitten something we call an Agumon, it will become an Agumon X. However, the changes can be less or more dramatic. Like one time, an X-Antibody made a new type of Renamon called YukiRenamon."

"I see…" Twilight noted, the pony turned human really wishing she'd brought some paper and a quill to write this down so she wouldn't forget, "Is..Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah our lives suck even more since Jupitermon preaches a hate crime on X-Antibodies," Dorumon explained before sighing sadly, "Which is why I don't have any friends aside from Ryudamon...but who'd want stuff like friendship anyway?"

"...Don't ever say stuff like that," Twilight spoke as she placed a hand on Dorumon's head, "Friendship is a wonderful thing...While there are some who'd think it's weak..it's a truly powerful thing to have, especially if you have friends to share it with."

"...How do you mean?" Dorumon asked, raising his eyebrow a bit.

"..to tell you the truth..I used to think friends were unnecessary," Twilight explained, "But that changed when I met five po..er..humans one day..and as time went by... they became the bestest friends I could ever ask for."

"..wha…?" Dorumon began before a loud explosion filled the air.

"Ehh?!" Twilight gasped as Ryudamon ran out of the house, panting.

"W..we need to go..now," Ryudamon panted, "Jupitermon's soldiers are here."

"What?!" Dorumon gawked before a nearby building exploded.

"Don't have time to scold you for not listening, we need to leave! If they see us, they'll go really nuts!"

"...No way!" Dorumon snapped, growling a bit, "I'm tired of those jerks looking down on us!"

"What the hell can you do!" Ryudamon scolded, "You die, it's game over. Stop acting like a kid!"

"At least I didn't abandon our mom!" he snapped, making Ryudamon freeze, "..I...I didn't..."

"No...you're right...I regret myself ever since that day…" Ryudamon said in a near, silent voice, his body trembling a bit, "...do what you want...I'm not pulling your butt out of the fire this time."

"..fine…" Dorumon frowned as he ran off in the direction of the cannon fire.

"..Ugh...I'm sorry Twilight..my little brother can.." Ryudamon began before he noticed her running in the same direction Dorumon was heading, "Huh?! Don't you fool!"

"I'm sorry!" Twilight shouted as she ran down the road.

* * *

"Leave no survivors!" a large, black-scaled t-rex with red tiger-like stripes roared as an army of humanoid Digimon that resembled tanks charged at the town.

"**Hyper Cannon**!" the front row of 'tanks' declared as they fired a barrage of missiles from the cannons on their nose, the missiles destroying a few houses.

"That's right! Destroy those who'd dare defy Lord Jupitermon!" the t-rex roared until…

"**Dash Metal**!"

"Huh?" the T-rex blinked before a series of iron spheres crashed into one of the tank-like Digimon, damaging it, "Who dares?!"

"Over here!" Dorumon shouted as he got their attention, he then ran off behind a building as the tanks fired at it, destroying the building.

"Grr...destroy that brat!" the t-rex ordered until...

"**Dash Metal!**" Dorumon shouted as he ran out of the wreckage and fired more iron spheres that hit the same tank like Digimon knocking it back. Dorumon then ran forward as he swerved around the tank Digimon, making them turn to face him causing them to shoot at one another. Dorumon then jumped over one before as the T-rex blinked as Dorumon came down at him, "Heh...not so tough now, are you?"

"..Grr...brat!" the T-rex growled as he began to shake dorumon off his snout, managing to succeed after a few moments, "I'll destroy you! **Iron Tail**!"

Dorumon couldn't dodge the attack in time as the t-rex' tail slammed into him, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Tsk...you really thought that just because you could get past these idiots, you were a match for me, DarkTyrannomon?" the T-rex mocked, "Oh that's just rich. but none the less...Lord Jupitermon has a law against X-Digimon...so once I destroy you, I'll get a major promotion!"

"F...fat chance, tubby," Dorumon grunted as he managed to get up, his fur dirtied and a few red spots in various places, indicating he was bleeding.

"...Grr...you'll pay for that, brat! **Fire Blast**!" DarkTyrannomon roared as flames began to form in his mouth.

Dorumon was about to dodge before wincing as he dropped to his knee. He looked up to see DarkTyrannomon preparing to fire his attack at him before firing a stream of dark red fire at the smaller Digimon. Dorumon closed his eyes until…

"Look out!"

"Huh?!" Dorumon gasped before someone pushed him out of the way, making the stream of fire miss as it burned the ground he was on.

"What?! How could I miss?!" DarkTyrannomon snarled.

_'Wh..who pushed me out of the way?' _Dorumon thought as he looked up to see a familiar face, "..Twilight?! Wh...what're you doing here?!"

"Seems I can still use magic...just barely," Twilight noted, panting a bit as she felt like she just ran a marathon, "Are you okay, Dorumon?"

"I am..still..what're you doing here?! You need to get out of here," Dorumon stated to her.

"I would..but I don't want to abandon my friend," Twilight replied before glaring at DarkTyrannomon, who was growling at the two, "And I won't stand by and let this monster destroy your home."

"A Human? Here?! Impossible!" DrakTyrannomon snarled when he noticed Twilight, "Lord Jupitermon made sure no human would come here!" he then calmed down a bit before grinning, "… but if I bring you to my lord...he'll have to reward me!"

"...I'm not going anywhere," Twilight frowned.

"Tch...face it, little lady. You'll soon face lord Jupitermon's justice, " DarkTyrannomon said, "Weaklings! If you all want to live restrain this human girl and you shall be given more time!"

The remaining tank-like Digimon yelled as they charged towards Twilight and Dorumon, the former about to get up until a metal blade pierced one of the tank-like digimon, causing it to stop as it began to fade away in bits of pixels.

"Ugh...why is it do I always have to pull you out of the fire, Dorumon?" a voice sighed, making Dorumon and twilight look to see Ryudamon standing not too far away.

"Ryudamon?"

"Never let it be said that I never did anything for you," he spoke as he walked forward. One of the Tank like Digimon was able to recover and aim it's weapon at Ryudamon and opened fire, but Ryudamon jumped over the blasts before he came down on it's chest as he charged up an attack, "**Iaijin(Iai Blade)!**" he declared as he fired an iron blade from his mouth, the blade piercing the tank-like Digimon's chest as it exploded into pixels, just like the first one.

"Grr...yet another X-Digimon." DarkTyrannomon growled before swinging his tail at Ryudamon, "**Iron Tail**!"

Ryudamon jumped over the tail landing behind Dark Tyrannomon, "**Iaijin!**" he called as he fired another blade that Dark Tyrannomon deflected with a quick swing of his tail.

"Pathetic weakling! **Fire Blast!**" DarkTyrannomon roared as he fired another stream of fire at the X-Digimon, who barely rolled out of the way of the attack, "You know, you might have put up a good challenge if you were stronger. But as you are, you're no match for my power! **Fire Blast!**" he roared, sending yet another blast of fire.

Ryudamon was about to dodge before the wave of fire flew over him, making his eyes widen as he turned to see it heading for Dorumon and Twilight.

Seeing the attack coming with wide eyes, Twilight manage to bring up a barrier to block it, though she was having a hard time keeping the barrier up as cracks began to form in it.

"Twilight, Dorumon!" Ryudamon shouted, but before he could move, DarkTyrannomon's tail slammed down on him, keeping him pinned to the ground, "Gah!"

'_T...too strong...' _Twilight thought as she began to feel weaker and weaker as more cracks began to form on the barrier, _'J..just barely have enough magic left to teleport me and Dorumon out of the way….but...no..I need to protect them!'_

just as her barrier shattered, Twilight used her remaining magic to teleport herself and Dorumon out of the way, making Draktyrannomon's attack burn the ground they were on.

"Heh...Just as I thought. Their resistance was pointless," Dark Tyrannomon scoffed, believing he burned them, as he lifted his tail and kicked Ryudamon out of the ground.

"Gah!" Ryudamon cried out in pain as he bounced on the ground a bit, his helmet getting cracked in the process. He was about to try and get up before Twilight and Dorumon reappeared next to him, the former panting heavily as she used the latter to keep herself up.

"Grrr...I don't know how you survived my attack, but now I got all of you in range for one blast," Dark Tyrannomon growled as flames sparked from his jaw.

"N..no…" Ryudamon grunted as he struggled to get up, only to fall back down, "Darn….that last attack damaged must've broken a few bones…"

"...Twilight! Can you…" Dorumon began as he looked at the 'human'.

"I..I can't..I used up whatever magic I had…" Twilight panted, "I..I can barely stay awake…"

"...Why…..why're you doing this? I told you to get out of here!" Dorumon shouted at the girl, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I...I told you...it's because..I'm your friend," Twilight replied with a small, weak smile, "And You never..abandon friends."

This cause something to snap in Dorumon as the red gem on his head started to glow.

"Huh? What the..?" DarkTyrannomon began before a bright red light blinded him, making him stop his attack before it could begin.

'Wh...what's going on?" Twilight gasped before she noticed something beginning to form in her hand.

"Grr...you...you…" Dorumon snarled going from his normal self to looking like a sorta cyberzombie version.

"Oh no! Dorumon calm down!" Ryudamon snapped, "Don't digivolve into _that_ monster again!"

"You….you...**You…!"**

"D..Dorumon stop!" Twilight shouted, making Dorumon turn his head to her, his eyes slitted and red.

"Twilight! Get away, now!" Ryudamon shouted.

"...Dorumon...**shinka**…" Dorumon started in a distorted voice till Twilight petted him, making him freeze, **"Grrr?"**

"It's alright Dorumon...please..calm down…" Twilight whispered to him in a calm tone.

"**...T….Twi…**light?" Dorumon growled, his body phasing out between his normal one and his cyberzombie one.

"Don't become a monster." she told him as the sphere in her hand began to glow brighter.

"...Dorumon...shinka …Dorumon...Shinka!" Dorumon roared as he was engulfed in a dome of bright light.

"Grr! What the Hell's going on?!" DarkTyrannomon snarled as he shielded his eyes.

* * *

**-Dorumon: Shinka!-**

Dorumon's form began to change as he was engulfed in light. His body began to get larger and more draconic like. After a moment, the light shattered to reveal a new form. It stood as tall as DarkTyrannomon, covered in light yellow fur that became wild around it's long tai., it's legs where covered in metal armor that led to it's body covered in blue armor with a silver chest and silver bladed wings. It had two metal arms with sharp claws that were ready to attack. It's neck was covered in the same yellow fur while the bottom of it's neck was covered in metal armor. It's jaw was white while its head was covered with a metal mask/crown that had multiple backwards pointing spikes and accented it's red eyes.

"Raptordramon!" the new Digimon roared, biting the air twice.

* * *

"...Wh...what the...D-Dorumon?" Twilight gasped, seeing the Digimon's new form, "Wh...what happened?"

"He digivolved," Ryudamon spoke, making Twilight look at him,

"Digi...volve?" she asked slowly to pronounce it right, "Wait...that means that's Dorumon, but he's...evolved?"

"He is..he's now Raptordramon," Ryudamon replied, "A powerful Champion Level Digimon."

"Grr…" Raptordramon growled as he glared at DarkTyrannomon, who glared at him back.

"This is impossible…" DarkTyrannomon growled in outrage, "You dare challenge me?! And then you...Digivolve...It won't make a difference! **Fire…**!"

"**Ambush Crunch!**" Raptordramon declared as he slammed his tail on the ground, propelling him towards the T-rex. Before Darktyrannomon could finish his attack Raptordramon's jaw bit the black T-rex digimon by the throat before lifting him up off the ground, He then tossed him away stumbling across the dirt.

"Guh!" Darktyrannomon grunted in pain as he rolled on the ground a bit before getting back up, snarling at Raptordramon, "Grr….you X-Digimon freak!"

Raptordramon glared back at Darktyrannomon. The two then charged at each other before crashing into one another as they bit at each other before they wrestled around one another, their fangs locked onto one another. Raptordramon then dug his foot in before he forced Darktyrannomon to the ground making the ground shake.

"Kya!" Twilight yelped as she tried to keep her balance, "S...such power."

Raptordramon then twisted his body as the bladed wings on his back slashed Darktyrannomon, sending him tumbling back before Raptordramon crashed his head into his stomach with a charge before slamming him into one of the burning buildings sending them both crashing out the other side as the T-rex Digimon was sent tumbling across the ground kicking up dirt as flaming debris fell around them.

Darktyrannomon got up as he charged and stopped before spinning and swinging his tail that Raptordramon ducked under before he charged forward and bit Darktyrannomon in the back of the neck before sending him crashing to the ground. Raptordramon then used his leg and claws to keep Darktyrannomon pinned to the ground. before the T-rex Digimon pushed him off with his tail.

"Impudent fool!" Darktyrannomon snarled as he got up, "If you destroy me, you and that human will be considered enemies of Lord Jupitermon! There won't be anyplace you can hide! you will both face justice!"

"You and I have different definitions of that word," Raptordramon replied with a frown, "You call this tyranny 'justice'...you are just lying to yourselves."

"Shut up!"

"I won't..the Digital World has been oppressed far enough!" Raptordramon yelled, "I'll fight to protect this world!"

"You damn fool!" Darktyrannomon roared as he charged as did Raptordramon the two collided with a powerful crash as claws and teeth dug into each other as they stumbled across the ground before Raptordramon pushed him off, "i'll destroy you and your human friend! **FIRE BLAST!"**

The blast of fire then crashed into Raptordramon as his entire body was obscured by flames and smoke. But much to DarkTyrannomon shock, raptordramon charged forward through the flames, his armor sharpening as his speed began to increase.

"**Crash Charge!**" Raptordramon declared within the flames as his entire body blurred forward, the wings slashing Darktyrannomon making the T-rex Digimon spin before falling to the ground.

"Grr….Y...you...you…!" DarkTyrannomon began as he stood up, preparing to charge before he froze in place. He then looked down to see that his entire mid-section was cut in half, "I….im….impossible….H...how...could i….g…..GRAAAHHHH!" he roared as he exploded into pixils.

"Your data is mine," Raptordramon said as the pixels were being absorbed into him.

"I...Incredible…" Twilight whispered, her eyes still widened after seeing the battle, "Th...that was the power...of Digivolving…"

"Hime-sama.." Raptordramon spoke, walking towards her, "We must run now."

"Huh?" Twilight blinked, snapping out of her state of shock, "Why? a...wait...how'd did you…?"

"You smell of royalty...that much I can tell. As for why, Lord Jupitermon will come himself if he hears an X-Digimon Digivolved," Raptordramon stated as he picked up Twilight and Ryudamon.

"Just leave me. I'll slow you down," Ryudramon panted, "I'll be fine. Twilight is a Tamer now...She takes priority. I'll find you...I always do," he assured Raptordramon, who knew mentality what teh smaller dragon meant, making him frown.

"As you wish. Make sure you catch up," Raptordramon nodded as he placed Ryudamon down.

"Before you leave...look at your hand twilight," Ryudamon said to the 'human'.

"Huh?" Twilight blinked before she noticed a strange looking item in her hand. It was an oval shaped device with a small screen towards the top with an antenna to the left of it that stuck up. To the right of the screen was two rounded buttons one on top of the other, under the screen was a second button with arrows pointing off to the left and right, between the twin buttons and the lower one was a yellow button. the device itself was a dull white color with light purple hand grips on the sides.

"That's a Digivice...its the key to our world salvation," Raptordramon explained, "I'll explain more later. Let's go Hime-sama."

"..O..of course...and hopefully find my friends along the way," Twilight nodded, saying that last part to herself quietly. She then looked back down at Ryudamon "...Ryudamon...will we meet again?"

"I promise you, Ms Sparkle..We'll meet again, 'Ryudamon reassured her as they ran off, "Stay safe until then you two…"

"Worry about yourself," a voice said as Ryudamon looked to see Goblinmon grinning.

"...Traitor..you wouldn't dare.."

"Oh I would. Lord Jupitermon would probably pay a pretty penny for that twoip and the little purple stain," Goblimon grinned, "But to prove my loyalty, I'll give him you as a early peace offering."

"...I maybe injured…" Ryudamon began as he glared at the small goblin Digimon, "But i can still take a weakling like you!"

"Heh..bring it then, gecko!" Goblimon smirked as he charged at Ryudamon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" a voice snapped as Goblimon was electrocuted and exploded, the small goblin flying into the sky.

"Eh?" Ryudamon blinked as he looked over to see a familar face, "Elecmon? But weren't you sealed in the nursery?"

"I was...but I met someone that helped me escape. And together, me and her are gonna get my kids free!" he replied as a tall human at least twice as tall as Twilight picked Elecmon up.

"Ya'll got that right, pardner," the female figure grinned in a southern accent, "I hate monsters who mess with little darlin's."

"Another human?" Ryudamon gasped.

* * *

**Jikai! on Digi-Ponies!**

**?: Where in sam hill am Ah?**

**Elecmon: This is my nursery! You won't harm my kids!**

**?: Ya'll been protecting this entire place by yerself?**

**Elecmon: They're my babies. I'll give my life hundred times over!**

**?: Jupitermon is the one and only future. No need for these children!**

**?: If there's one thing Ah hate...is monsters who attack innocent children!**

**Next Time: Honest love….Roar Leomon! ROAR!**

**?: I won't let you harm them!**

* * *

**SZ: And with that, the next chapter is finally complete!**

**O.N-Nicole: as we mention in Digital Schooling we present you Sean next story. Sean-sama explain how this came about.**

**SZ: Well..I was looking throuhg fimfiction and Fanfiction, and noticed a lack of MLP/Digimon stories. So I figured I'd give it a shot. oh,and one more thing. The last chapter was the prologue..this is the true first chapter.**

**O.N-Nicole: And it was a good joint project by us, Sean and our aibou Z0...wherever he is.**

**ZER0: *Appears behind Sean out of no where* I was here the entire time.**

**O.N-Nicole: I don't want to know what you were doing behind there.**

**ZER0: I was trying to scare Sean but you ruined it.**

**SZ: Meh..I'm kinda used to it thanks to my nephew.**

**O.N-Nicole: As we leave you off we like to take the moment to ask our readers to support and review the story ideas of Gammatron.**

**SZ: Indeed. There's some good story ideas in there. And if they hit a certain nubmer, they become an actual story**

**ZER0: eeyup. **

**O.N-Shard: So here we go to show some love for our boy and provide you guys with this link hit it baby!**

**O.N-Nicole: I am not your baby but yes here a link **

** s/10441096/1/A-Series-Of-Story-Ideas**

**SZ: Now...before we finish things off...favorite part in today's chapter?**

**O.N-Nicole: I like the cameo done by the farm pony, if you read this and not seen MLP you should know whose going be in the next chapter.**

**O.N-Shard: and if you don't watch MLP well you can finally move out of your mom's basement get a job and maybe just maybe you'll kiss a real girl.**

**ZER0: Not to argue here, but are you sure a comment like that is going to get us many likes.**

**O.N-Shard: I'm not the nice one i'm the annoyingly stupid and handsome one!**

**ZER0: Well I agree on the stupid part...but I think you're a long way from handsome. **

**SZ:...no comment.**

**O.N-Nicole: oh its almost time for the team gathering for today death battle Z0 your favorite part hurry!**

**ZER0: I'm not that easy. But to be safe I shall be leaving now. *Fades away***

**O.N-Shard: what no favorite scene and what about the group meeting for Death Battle!**

**SZ;..He's already leaving for it..*points to the almost quiet footsteps heading towards the door* See? **

**O.N-Shard: I'm out bitches!*leaves***

**O.N-Nicole: Shall we move as well Sean-sama? oh and for you readers i am in fact the actual Nicole being control by O.N so my OOC is a result of his corruption of my systems. **

**SZ: H..hai.*turns towards the reader*until next time minna, I'm Seanzilla115…**

**O.N-Nicole: I am O.N-Nicole testing my new catchphrase...*coughes* I AM THE HYPE!*takes a deep breath* after we watch Death Battle we shall return..also we regret to inform you of story delays as our comrade Z0 will be camping so we'll get at least one more chapter out for you loyal readers.**

**SZ: Indeed.*O.N-Nicole hugs Sean arm***

**O.N-Nicole: now till next time, shall we go Sean-san?**

**SZ: Yes..let's.*walks out with O.N-Nicole***


	3. Honest Love Roar Leomon! ROAR!

Chapter 2: Honest Love...Roar Leomon! ROAR!

_SZ: Ohaiyo minna, it's Seanzilla115 again a...what's that rumbling?_

_Z0: Beats me man. Oh thats right I'm back from my trip loyal readers. _

_SZ: Cool. How was your trip, man?_

_Z0: Eh just a bunch of work to make up my community service hours, well that and wrestling with a bear. _

_SZ: I s...wait. You wrestled a bear?_

_Z0: It couldn't be helped he came into my cabin. _

_SZ: I see….huh..where's O.N? Should'nt he be here?_

_Z0: He said something about going to the store, I'm sure he'll be back. _

_SZ: Ahh...I ...seriously. what's that rumbling?_

_O.N: Piledriver!*puts Sean in a piledriver as i ran in*_

_SZ Gah! The heck, man?!_

_Z0: wow did not see that one coming. _

_O.N: bwahahaha!*runs off*_

_Z0: He ran off. _

_SZ: Oh no he's not!*chases after him with a hammer*get back here!_

_Z0: Sometimes I wonder if I'm the sane one in our little group._

_Sz*runs by*Disclaimers! now!_

_Z0: Hai. As per usual, me and my friends own none of the used material for this story, nor do we claim to. This is for fun so just sit back and enjoy, be sure to read in a well lit room of course. _

_SZ:*stops a for a moment*one last thing. the human designs for the Mane 6 are based on Mauroz' human pics for his MLP manga. Now then..*resumes chasing O.N*Get back here, ya ass! Also, start the story!_

* * *

Applejack groaned as she felt a huge wave of pain in her head. She hadn't felt like this since that time a whole pile of apples fell on her. But...that was an accident since her little sister was trying to help. She began to slowly open her eyes before shielding them, blocking out the sun.

"Ugh….what happened? All ah c…" she began before noticing some weird, worm like things on her hoof, "..gah! Th..they hay?!" she yelped as she quickly sat up and looked at her body.

Though the term is unknown to Applejack, she was currently a human. She was rather tall with an athletic build. She had the same long blonde hair and green eyes, but she had light toned skin. She wore an outfit that consisted of tan cut off shorts with a yellow belt, a pair of brown boots, a tan colored vest with fringed edges and a white shirt underneath. She also had a red bandana around her neck and her hat, completing the look.

'_Wh...what in the hay am ah?!' _AJ mentally screamed as she looked at her now form. She was to try and get up and about to take a step when.

"Do not dare to move and crush my baby!"

"Huh?" Aj blinked before yelping as a blast of electricity shot at her, making her tip and fall on her butt, landing on something...soft?, "...Wait..am Ah on a bed or somethin'?" She looked down to see she was sitting on ground that reminded her of a blanket of sorts.

"Damn humans, damn digimons always coming here when they please," the voice from before growled out in annoyance and disdain. AJ then followed the voice down to see where, or rather who/what it came from. Standing there was a small creature it had reddish orange fur with multiple blue streaks across it's body, such as it's limbs, sides of its face, tips of its ears, and one long blue patch on its back, which branched into it's eight tails that had a thunderbolt like zig-zag to them. It also had a white underside and claws. The creature glared at her with it's bright blue eyes, "Falling from the sky will give you no mercy from me!"

"..."

'Well?! Have nothing better to say?!"

"...Are you a rat?"

"What? No I'm not a Pikachu! The last human that came here years and years ago asked the same darn thing!" the creature snapped in annoyance, "What the hell is a pikachu anyway?!"

"..Ahem, Ah apologize then, "AJ cleared her throat a bit, "Ah didn't mean to offend y'all. Just..ah never seen a creature like you before.."

"...How could you not? You're a human and I'm a Digimon. I've seen many humans over my years, all of you mainly be taking my babies!"

"...Honestly, Ah don't know what a Digimon is," AJ answered before frowning, "And Ah'm not the type to steal someone's young."

"Then look where you're about to step," he said as she did blinking seeing eggs and more eggs...and more...eggs, "Those are my kids."

"..."

"...Ugh...those are called Digieggs, which contain Digimon inside them an..."

"Ya'll gave birth to this many eggs? Must be more here then the apples on mah farm," AJ noted.

"Huh?! no! I didn't l..wait..did you say you're a farmer?"

"Ah did? Why?" Aj asked before frowning a bit, "Something wrong about me bein' one?"

"You are not allowed to look at my eggs, you baby killer."

"Excuse me?" AJ frowned at that, "Ah am NOT a baby killer. Ah farm apples fer a livin'."

"...Prove it then," the creature frowned, "There's some apple trees in the back of the nursery. If you claim to be an apple farmer, I'll believe you. If you're not…" he frowned as electricity crackled off his tails, "got it?"

"..crystal," AJ nodded as she began to follow the creature, the pony-turned human stumbling a bit along the way.

"What? You new to walking on two legs? Then get on all fours," he joked not looking as she did, making him sweatdrop, "..I was kidding."

"But it slightly works, but these clothes make me feel weird."

"..You're not going to go naked..are you?"

"..maybe. Why? is..there a problem with that?"

"Yea. I don't want you walking around like a Bastemon in heat," the creature frowned before shivering a bit, _'That's a memory I wish to forget. plus the young ones would...'_

"Why do ah have these udders?"

"Huh?" the creature blinked as he turned to see AJ messing a bit with the large, weird orbs on her covered chest, "Gah! St..stop that!"

"huh?" she blinked as she looked up at him, "I have udders, and that's weird. Especially if they make mi…"

"Electrocution!" he snapped, shocking her.

"Gah!" AJ yelped as she was shocked, "..The hay was that for?!"

"I told you to stop, and yet you continued!" he snapped in annoyance.

"Ya'll ain't mah gran."

"I don't care! I said stop! You didn't, so you suffered the consequences! Gah...it feels like I'm talking to a child," he groaned, "Just...try and act decent, okay?"

"...Ah don't know what ya'll mean, but if it'll calm ya down," AJ shrugged a bit as she got back up on her legs, the cowgirl struggling a bit to stay up, _'This is really hard.'_

"What's wrong with you? It's like you don't know how to use your own legs," he noted, seeing the human having trouble staying up.

"A..ahm fine," AJ replied as she finally stood still, "...Okay...ah think ah got the hang of it a bit."

"What a strange girl," he mumbled as he walked forward, AJ slowly following behind him before the two stopped before a grove of apple trees, "Okay. If you can prove to be an apple farmer, then let's see you harvest some apples then."

"..alright, fine." AJ nodded as she walked over to one of the examined it a bit before finding the perfect then turned around and gave a light kick to the tree's base, making one of the apples fall into the creature's paws, "That good enough?" she asked before wincing a bit, holding her leg, _'...Wait. Why did that hurt? All ah did was give it a light kick.'_

"What kind of human kicks a tree? Don't you know how hard those things are?"

"Ah've done it before. Let me try again," the cowgirl told him before giving a harder kick to the tree, making her freeze up as she slowly lowered her leg to the ground just as a few more apples landed around the creature.

"..you alright?"

"Crystal...partner," AJ replied, biting her lip while fighting bacl some tears as she felt a huge pain in her leg, _'Mah legs are toothpicks now…whatever Twi did..Ah...Twilight!'_ "Uh..excuse me pardner?"

"Hmm? What is it now?" the creature asked, pausing from munching on an apple.

"Ah know this'll sound weird but..have ya'll seen five different colored ponies around here?"

"Ponies?...bwahahaahahhaa!" he laughed.

"...what's so funny?" Aj frowned, glaring a bit at the laughing creature.

"Only humans can appear in the digital world. Everyone knows that," the creature panted a bit after that laugh attack.

"...What would happen to a pony if they did?"

"Don't know. Either turn into edible data or be reformatted," the creature shrugged.

"Data? reformatted?..Yer kinda confusin' me, partner," AJ sweatdropped a bit.

"You don't do machines do you?"

"No."

"...I see…well, when you're done faking like your leg's not hurt, get out of my nursery zone!"

"..." Aj took a deep breath,trying to calm down a bit before asking in a calm tone, "How do ya'll raise kids all by ya'll self?"

"..I manage," the creature scoffed a bit as he began to walk off, "Oh, and By the way. My name's not 'pardner'. It's Elecmon. Now get off and stay away from my kids."

"...I think ah'll stay help ya'll out. Ya'll looked over me while ah was knocked out, did ya?"

"...I have no idea what you mean," he huffed as he continued to walk off, AJ following behind him.

"And by the way, mah name's Applejack, but mah friend like to call me AJ fer short sometimes," he cowgirl stated.

"Like I'd care…" Elecmon scoffed a bit, 'Applejack..what kind of name is that?'

* * *

In the few well months (it felt like for AJ), she's gotten to know a lot about the Digital World as Elecmon called it, and it was sorta peaceful. She did remember him mention something about a guy call Jupitermon causing a war, but the Nursery Zone was neutral territory and would be the safest place to be.

The cowgirl watched as she saw Elecmon take care of the baby Digimon, the older digimon laughing a bit as some nuzzled against his cheek.

"Ahh feel bad the littler critters have to leave and enter the wars outside," AJ whispered to herself before giving a small frown, _'If ah ever see that low down Jupitermon, Ah'll give him a swift kick upside that head of his.'_

* * *

"My lord...we've finally found the Nursery Zone," a soldier informed the large golden figure before him, "What action shall you take, milord?"

**"...Seal it."**

"S...seal it?!" the soldier asked in confusion and shock.

**"Yes...seal it."**

"B...but milord. What if…"

**"I don't want a rebellion to rise up against me...send a general into the Nursery Zone and seal it,"** he ordered before he glared down at him. **"That is unless you dare question my orders any further?"** he asked as electricity could be felt in the air.

"..no milord," he bowed before leaving, leaving the golden figure all by himself.

**"...You will stay dead Apollomon. And you as well, Dianamon."**

* * *

"Oi, Applejack. How's that next batch coming along?!" Elecmon shouted to the cowgirl as they were gathering up some apples to eat.

"Nearly done, Elecmon. Ah just need to get this last tree," AJ replied as she kicked a tree, letting some apples fall into a basket.

In the past months, she's slowly regained some strength on her legs with a few quick workouts, and from gathering some apples.

"Hey uh...I just want to apologize for trying to shock you when you first came here, AJ," Elecmon said to the cowgirl.

"..It's alright. Ya'll were just protecting yer family," Aj smiled a bit as she picked up the basket.

"Hah... you being so calm and forgiving about seems to make me feel worse about it." Elecmon mumbled to himself, "..whoever your parents were, they raised quiet the honest young lady," he said with a small smile.

"Well I guess if they were alive, they could agree with that," Aj answered before a small sad smile grew on her face.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't know," Elecmon apologized.

"It's alright…" AJ replied a bit before looking up at the sky, "Even though they're gone, Ah know they're lookin' down on me from heaven."

"You seem like the very hopeful type," Elecmon noted, "Still...you're a good kid, so it means a lot that'd you help me this much."

"As mah big brother would say, eeyup," Aj nodded before she noticed the sky beginning to darken as dark clouds began to cover it, "...were we scheduled fer rain today?"

"Scheduled?" Elecmon asked before he looked up at the sky, "Well if you're asking if that's suppose to happen, I can honestly tell you no. it's not."

"Huh? it's not."

'No. It's not supposed to r…" Elecmon paused before his eyes widened in realization, "...no…" he gasped out in shock, "Don't tell me…"

"What's wrong Ele…?" AJ began before a loud crash was heard nearby.

"Oh no….why…" Elecmon panicked as he began to talk to himself, "How...how did they find it?"

"Elecmon..is everything o.." AJ began.

"Applejack, I need you to check on the Digieggs and children! I need to check where that crash came from!" Elecmon shouted as he began to head where the noise came from. AJ reluctantly did as she was told and went off in the opposite direction.

_'Ahh don;t know what's happening, but be careful Elecmon,'_ AJ thought as she ran.

* * *

Elecmon soon arrived at the area that the crash originated from before he saw a large crater in the ground as dust still lingered in the air.

Standing in the middle of the crater was a large hunchbacked creature that appeared to be made entirely of stone. It had crouched legs with three toes and it rose, its back adorned with two spikes and two vents that expelled dust into the air as it's head came into view. It has a single horn from the top of it's head, and a mask made of solid steel covering the entirety of its face with a brown leather strap keeping it in place. It then slammed it's two arms that where as long as it's body into the ground, said arms seemingly kept together by rope and hooks.

"No...I was afraid this would happen," Elecmon whispered to himself as the golem like creature uncurled itself before looking it. It then bent down before jumping high in the air, heading in a direction that made Elecmon's eyes widen in dread, "No..no no no!" he then gave chase to the stone Digimon as it landed from it's leap, halfway to it's destination by this point, It's landing creating a small indent in the ground as it leapt into the air once more.

* * *

"Now hold on kids, it's gonna be alright," Applejack assured the baby digimon as she tried to calm them down, all having a look of fright on their faces.

But things weren't helped when the ground shook with a loud crash from outside.

AJ slowly turned to see what looked like a large, stone golem looking down at her and the children.

"**A human...here?...no matter…" **the golem grunted in a sorta slow tone, **"I suggest...you move...human..and let me..eliminate...those pest." **

"Why?"

"**Cause one of them might be Apollomon or Dianamon reborn self."**it explained as he stood to his full height, **"And that is the order from my master, Jupitermon,"** he elaborated further as he raised his right arm, **"Don't hate me I personally love kids,"** he said a slight hint of regret in his voice, **"But, my masters orders are absolute I can not deny them even if I wanted to. So…"**

"**Super Thunder Strike!**" Elecmon's voice shouted a powerful blast of Electricity hit the golem's back, the golem unfazed by it.

The Golem then turned to face Elecmon, who was glaring at him.

"**Please don't make this harder for me Elecmon,"** the Golem sighed as it turned to face him, **"I don't wish to make this any more difficult than it already is for me."**

"..Why are you here in the first place, Golemon?" Elecmon demanded.

"**Lord Jupitermon ordered this zone to be sealed, and for the children to be deleted...he fears an uprising would occur if the children leave this Zone,"** he explained as he looked back at them, **"That the reincarnations of Apollomon and Dianamon are somewhere within these kids. I really do not wish to do this, but orders are orders."**

Applejack overhead this as she began to clutch her fist in anger. She's normally not the kind to get angry, but after hearing Jupitermon wanting to kill the baby Digimon because he feared a revolution, it made her blood boil fiercely.

"..if you think I'm gonna let you follow that order...you got another thing coming!" Elecmon roared as he leapt into the air and fired another electric blast at Golemon, "**Super Thunder Strike!**"

"**Golem Punch!"** Golemon countered as his fist came at speeds one wouldn't expect and crashed through the blast of lightning and slammed into Elecmon leaving an imprint of his fist in the dirt. He then raised his fist revealing the harmed Elecmon, **"Don't get up...I still remember when you raised me when I was a fleshing," **Golemon spoke in a solemn tone, "**Don't make me hurt you anymore."**

"I can't do...that…" Elecmon coughed out, struggling to get up "I can't stand by and let anything happen to them…They're...my family...they're my kids..."

"**..I truly apologize for this…" **Golemon began as he raised his fist up once more, **'But I guess this is goodbye, Elecmon."** he said as he gripped his fist tightly, **"Golem…."** he began before a piece of debris hit him in the head, making him lose his focus.

"Huh? What the..?" Elecmon began weakly.

Golemon then turned around as he stared at the origin of the debris. **"I see you also intend to get in my path…"** Golemon frowned a bit looking at Applejack, who had a serious and angered look on her face.

"Ah'm sorry...I can tell you loved this place once..but...anyone who threatens children…" AJ began as to Elecmon and Golemon's surprised, kicked a large piece of debris at the large stone Digimon, "Is lower than scum!"

"**That is true," ** Golemon said, blocking the debris, **"But I swore my loyalty to Lord Jupitermon. So even if I must do such evil, I shall keep my word and obey my master," **he explained as he slammed his hand into the ground, causing AJ to nearly lose her footing, **"Please..my orders where simple. Do not make me harm you as well."**

"Applejack..run.." Elecmon grunted as he struggled to stay up.

Golemon then reared his head and arms back as the vents on his back began to unleash what looked like smoke.

"**Curse...Crimson,"** he said as super heated gas began to seep out of his mouth and vents, the gas melting a few nearby buildings. He then shot his head forward as he fired a powerful stream of the gas at Applejack, which would've ended her till the babies formed a wall and took the hit themselves.

"No!" Applejack and Elecmon gasped as the babies weakly fell to the ground, slowly turning into data.

"**..."** Golemon just looked at this as his eyes were shaded. **"It was not my intention, but in the end my mission is completed. now to seal this zone before they reform"**

Applejack stared at the ground were the small babies once stood on, the cowgirl's hand slowly baling into a fist as she gritted her teeth.

"No...no…" Elecmon whispered before glaring at Golemon, "Oi! Get back here, coward!"

"**Find a new lifestyle Elecmon. Your role as father is over," **Golemon spoke as he walked off.

"Gr….d..damn it!" Elecmon cursed as he banged the ground, small tears beginning to form in his eyes, "damn it...damn it…"

"**..I truly am s-GAH!" **Golemon cried out in pain as a he felt a large jolt of pain shoot through his leg. He then saw the human girl had kicked him, a look of pure anger on her face as tears flowed down her cheeks. **"I do not blame you for despising me,"** Golemon stated as he stood back up, wincing as his leg had a few cracks in it.

"You...you...you knew how important this was to Elecmon..yet...you just took orders from a madman...who was scared because this Apollomon and Dianthamon were possibly alive?!"

"**The other generals would've made this a game! I wanted to make this quick!" **Golemon roared, **"I hated myself enough for what I did, but my orders were given, if I had not, then a general would have taken pleasure in just sticking around and repeating it again and again. ****So hate me if you must. I truly do not blame you."**

"..."AJ then lifted her hand shocking Golemon and Elecmon.

"A...a..Digivice?!" Elecmon gasped,seeing the white and light orange device in AJ's hand.

"I got this when Elecmon allowed me to help him raise the kids and we became just kept it away until now…." AJ explained, still glaring at Golemon, "During mah time here..ah saw Elecmon raise those children...he truly cared for them deeply...like mah mom and dad cared for me when I was small….but...seeing those children deleted from before him...it truly breaks mah heart...which is why..."

At this her Digivice started to shine, as did Elecmon.

"Ah won't let ya'll get away with this!"

* * *

**=ELECMON...SHINKA!=**

Elecmon was soon engulfed in a dome of light energy, the digimon beginning to change into a more humanoid shape before the dome shattered, revealing his new form,. Standing there was a tall muscular humanoid being, his upper torso was naked revealing the light tan short fur that looked more like skin, that had various scars on his upper arms, his large hands ending in black cat like claws, his left arm was covered in several overlapping black leather straps one going over his knuckles and decorated with four studs over each knuckle. He had a red bead necklace around his neck before his Lion head opened it's blue eyes, his long mane of golden hair flowing in the wind from the transformation. He wore a pair of black leather pants with multiple strings along the sides, his feet were bare with sharp claws, finally he had a lion like tail swishing around as his belt had a short sword in it's sheath hanging horizontally across the back of his waist.

"Leomon!" the new form roared as he punched the air before him.

* * *

"**Masaka!"** Golemon panicked, backing away from Leomon, **"You never digivolve before in your entire life!"**

"...You're right..in fact...I've feel like I'm young once again," Leomon noted, looking at his hand a bit before clenching it

"**No no matter you're inexperience in that body so this will b…" **he started till Leomon's fist impaled into his stomach, "**Gah!"**

"...I'll give you the quick death you wanted to give my children," he whispered as the fist inside Golemon glowed.

"**N..no…"**

"**Fist of the Beast King!**" Leomon roared as Golemon was sent flying back, engulfed in a energy blast in the shape of a lion's head. Golemon's body began to crack as light emanated from him, as he flew back his head looked up at the sky as memories of his time here flashed before he was covered in a complete explosion, dissipating into shards of data.

Leomon then stood back up as he looked at his fist that was slightly smoking.

_'...I'm truly sorry..but you forced it on yourself, Golemon...rest in piece...'_ the lion like Digimon thought as he lowered his fist. He then turned to AJ, "Are you alright?"

AJ stood quiet as she started at the ground, her hat shading over her eyes as tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"Daijobu...look," he said as Golemon's data and the babies' data reformed into Digieggs, "This is where their Data goes, so they can be reborn," he explained, "So as long as this place exists then they will always have another chance."

"**Which is why I shall not allow it to remain!"** a voice boomed as the two looked to see a large cloaked figure with a few bits of gold seen, **"I was right to follow Golemon after hearing he volunteered for this."**

"Jupitermon…" Leomon growled.

"**You've fulfilled your role here old fool…" **Jupitermon said as he held a hand up from his cloak, **"Now you and that human..begone!"**

Before the two could react, a powerful forced blew them away, far away from the Nursery Zone as it began to become a dull, lifeless grey as a black aura of sorts closed it off.

**"Goodbye forever, my birth home,"** Jupitermon frowned as he turned around and disappeared.

* * *

"...damn it!" Elecmon, now back to normal, cursed as he punched the ground, "How could I be so stupid?! I should've noticed Golemon was a decoy...damn it! Damn it damn it damn it!"

"...calm down, Elecmon," AJ spoke up, wiping the tears away from her face as she stood up, "Ahm as mad as you are right now..but we need to think of a plan."

Elecmon stopped his ranting, as he took multiple deep breaths. "You're right," he gasped out, "But...what do we do?"

"..Well..if there's anyone who can think of a plan, it's mah friend, Twilight," AJ stated.

"Twilight….?" Elecmon asked. "Does everyone where you come from have strange names?"

"Depends, do all Digimon here have weird names?"

"..touche, Applejack," Elecmon chuckled a bit as he stood up, "Alright then, let's go and find this Twilight person."

"It might take awhile."

"As long as my kids are in that prison, I'll live for eonsm" Elecmon answered. "But an important question, just how do we find your friend?"

"...hmm...good question…" AJ pondered as she began to think a bit.

"..I think I might know someone who can help," Elecmon spoke, making the cowgirl look at him, "Ryudamon, an old friend of mine, lives in the town not too far from here. It's no more than a days walk from here….if its still there."

"When was the last time you visited it?"

"3000 earth years ago." he explained as if it were a simple fact.

"3...3000?!...wait...what's..earth?"

"...What kind of human are you?"

"...uh...well…" AJ began, trying to think of something to say ,but couldn't think of anything, knowing she was a terrible liar, "..er...remember that question ah asked you when ah first arrived?"

"It was rhetorical," Elecmon sweatdropped.

"Oh...ah...see...eheheheh...nevermind then," AJ chuckled sheepishly.

"AJ, you're my Tamer now. I don't care what you are. As my Tamer, I'm sworn to protect you just like I would my kids," he explained before giving small smile, "I'll never abandon you as we take this path. Saa ikuze."

"...Umm...iku what?"

"It means 'let's go'... You're not very worldly are you?"

"..."

"...nevermind. let's go, and let's just hope your friend isn't in Chain town. Trust me, no one likes Chain town since Plutomon took it over."

"Why? What did he do to it?"

"Simply put it...turn it into Hell on Earth," Elecmon stated, getting a blank look from Aj in response, "Let me guess, don't know that one either?"

"..Does Tartarus count?"

"...let's just go."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a town that looked dark and steampunkish, a figure laid unconscious on the ground, two hovering over her.

"Is she okay, Noire-neesan?" one of the figures asked in concern.

"Be quiet. I'm gonna try and see if she has any cash on her, Blanc," the other replied before seeing the unconscious figure shift a bit.

'...We should get her home and treat her for any wounds," the first figure said as she helped the unconscious figure up.

"...Fine...but let's hope she's not like Huckmon."

"Huckmon-sama would do good to have friends. He'll grow to be a great knight, Noire-neesan."

"Yea..that is if he can get out of this by completing the Battle Trial."

* * *

**Jikai, Digi-Ponies!**

**?: The heck's a Battle trial?**

**? Basically if you win 50 matches, you and someone of your choice can leave Chain Town.**

**?: That is if your opponent doesn't cheat, which is mostly everyone here.**

**?: However, I'll win with honor and take Noire-chan and Blanc-chan with me!**

**?: you're pretty cool, you know that?**

**?: Someday..I hope to join the greatest knights in the Digital World.**

**? Sorry punk, but looks like you lost.**

**?: You dirty cheater! **

**?: Noire-chan...Blanc-chan...oretachi happy mirai...**

**Chapter 3: The Saiko Knight, BaoHuckmon begins!**

**?: I won't leave my friends behind!**

* * *

_SZ: And with that, another chapter's complete._

_Z0: Eeyup._

_O.N: favorite parts go!_

_SZ: Well..I liked how Aj and elecmon grew on each other during their months together working in the Nursery zone...that is..until...it happened...T-T_

_O.N: Dude Digital World rule 1 everything trying to kill you._

_Z0: True, but my favorite scene was when Elecmon became Leomon. _

_O.N: Quickest battle ever, however readers this is because of three things 1. Elecmon is the longest longest LONGEST, living Rookie Digimon, as as a Champion which was his first digivoultion ever he can easily take on inexperienced champion digimon. well inexperienced digimon compared to him._

_Z0: well thats one, now what are the other two? _

_O.N: this chapter takes place a few years before Twilight and the others arrive, wanna find out why continue reading and reviewing. that's two._

_SZ: And the third? _

_O.N: This is our story we do whatever we want you battle hungry readers want action go and look up other readers that love doing that shit peace out i'm O.N and i leave you with this I AM THE HYPE!*piledrives Sean before running away*_

_Z0: wow he really has no self control._

_SZ: No shit!*pulls out a bustersword*I'm Seanzilla115, and I got a jerk to hunt!*chases after O.N once more*Get back here!_

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, Ja-Ne._

_O.N: *walks back* in see you all in Digital Schooling ahahahah*giggles as Sean chases him*_


	4. The Saikyo Knight, BaoHuckmon begins!

Chapter 3: The Saikyo Knight, BaoHuckmon begins!

_SZ: Greetings again, Minna. It's Seanzilla115 once again._

_Z0: And Kamen Rider ZER0. _

_SZ: Along with someone else. The newest member of Toku East._

_BW: Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, or Bigby Wolf for short._

_SZ: Before we begin, Bigby. i just want to say how awesome it is that you're a member of the team now._

_Z0: Agreed it's always good to have a new friend around. _

_BW: Thanks guys, for inviting me to join your group._

_SZ: No prob. The more the merrier, especially since we got an awesome writer on the team. I tell ya, when I saw your Ben 10/Bleach stories for the first time when they were first starting out, I..was hooked._

_BW: Thanks, man. I'm glad you enjoyed them._

_Z0: Well talent is to be praised my friend. Now that the intro is out of the way, let us begin, as per usual neither of us here owns the franchises involved in this story, this is purely for fun, so please I stress no one get us in any legal trouble. _

_SZ: Indeed...however, the human designs for the Mane 6 are loosely based on Mauroz' MLP pics and his fan made MLP manga._

_Z0: ah yes, so please give Mauroz a look up and be sure to enjoy his work. Now without further ado the story for you people to enjoy. Be warned things are about to get wild so don't try and stop us! _

_SZ: Indeed!*pulls the screen down as the story began*_

* * *

"Ugh...dang it, Pinkie..stop hitting me with those pies…" A certain rainbow haired tomboy groaned in her sleep as she tossed and turned on a small bed. Though...she didn't notice the change to her body. Had she, she would have noticed she was no longer her….well usual form and appearance.

Though to her, the term is lost, she is now a Human. She wasn't particularly tall, at most around 5' 5 give or take an inch; her hair was still in it's natural multi-colored hue while her eyes were still the same deep purple hidden behind her closed eyelids. She was very slim in build but not fragile in the slightest as well, she wore a black tank top that was well more of a sports bra with how short it was exposing her abdomen. She wore a pair of light blue pants that were very baggy and the legs were also a bit short as they cut off around mid shin, her pants were tied by three belts each in two different colors. Her attire was finished by a pair of running sneakers and a pair of fingerless gloves.

Rainbow turned in her sleep until someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her eyes open partially as she sat up, half awake. She then turned to see someone staring at her, holding a small tray with a cup of what appeared to be tea on it. Rainbow's eyes got a better look at this person; she resembled well a human girl dressed in a white dress with gold accents, said dress seemed to resemble the attire of a nun to an extent, the girl herself had silver hair that was hidden behind a headdress, and a pink hat with a rabbit like face, two flaps extending down the sides of her head, before ending in feathery tufts. Her silver eyes stared intently at Rainbow as the two blinked several times.

"...Uh...hi?" Rainbow blinked, still a bit half asleep.

"Hi..I was wondering when you'd wake up," the girl replied as she offered the cup to the tomboy, "Here. This should help you wake up."

"Huh? Oh...thanks…" she yawned, taking the cup and taking a sip before spitting it out, "Gah! What was that stuff?!"

"Ano...it was coffee my sister made to help you wake up…" the girl answered.

"Ah...it was so bitter," Rainbow complained, "What? No sugar?"

"We didn't have any sugar..though I think I saw a small bit of it in the fridge..gomen," the girl bowed as she left the room.

"You know, normally you ask "how do you like your coffee" first before giving it to them," Rainbow mumbled to herself still trying to get over the bitter taste left in her mouth before blinking, _'Wait..what the heck was she anyway?'_

* * *

"...You forgot to put the sugar in again, didn't you, Blanc?" a female figure frowned a bit as she sat at a nearby table, the metal on it a bit faded and rusted. She resembled the first one to a good extent; being that she too greatly resembled a human, except unlike her sister, she was dressed in a dark black nun like attire and she seemed to look slightly more physically mature, she too wore an animal like hat over her headdress, only hers was black and cat themed with its two flaps ending in bat like wings.

"G..gomen, Noire-neechan. I thought we were out," the first girl/ Blanc bowed a bit as she managed to find a small bit of sugar from a medium sized fridge, the white on it faded a bit.

"...It's cool..just check next time before ya bring someone something to drink, " Noire sighed a bit, "So..is our guest up yet?"

"Oh yes! She just woke up!" Blanc explained happily as she went about adding the sugar to the coffee, "I'm glad too. I was afraid she was in a co…"

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Rainbow's voice yelled through the entire house, startling the two a bit.

"...Well..that just happened," Noire blinked a bit, "Something must've spooked her."

"Maybe..do you think she's ok?" Blanc asked in concern.

"Well the only way we will know is to check on her," Noire suggested before she heard someone tumbling down the stairs nearby, "...or she could come to us," she sweatdropped a bit as Rainbow finished her tumble down the stairs, landing face first.

"...Ow…" The tomboy softly groaned as she lifted herself up a bit, managing to sit as she looked at herself, "Th...the heck's going on?! Wh..what am I?! So-some sort of hairless monkey?!"

"See? I told you that's something they call humans," Noir stated to her sister, "Although, I've never known one to call themselves like that."

"H..hai.." Blanc agreed, catching RD's attention as she turned her head to look at the two.

"...You!" Rd gasped as she pointed at Blanc, "Answers! Now! What am I?! And what are you?!"

"Ano…" She began trying to think of how to best explain this. Suffice to say, she lost her own train of thought several times while thinking, making the other two just stare at Blanc.

"...Is...she alright?" RD asked Noir in a bit of confusion.

"She's not much for thinking on complicated subjects," Noir explained with a deadpan expression, "And to answer your questions..here's the following: My sister and I are called..well, Sistermon, twin Digimon that grew up here. You can just call me Noir, and you can call my sister Blanc. As for what _you_ are..well..you're a human."

"...A...what now?"

"Do you have amnesia?" Noir asked point blank.

"...Well, I know my name's Rainbow Dash, and I'm supposed to be a Pegasus...and...oh crud!" RD yelped as she realized something, "MY friends!"

"Hmm?"

"Hey uh...Noir, right? Have you seen five different colored ponies by any chance?"

"...Ex...cuse me?" Noir raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I think everybody here would have noticed something like that, and besides when we found you, you were all alone."

"Hai. We were lucky we found you. Chain Town's not exactly the safest place to be during the night," Blanc added.

"...Chain Town?"

"Yes. that's the name of where you are right now," Noir nodded. "And trust me it's not the nicest place to live in."

"...Why?" RD asked out of slight curiosity.

"...Well...basically, Plutomon made this place a bit of a hell house...everyday, we try and struggle to stay alive in this place...and if you want out, you'd have to take the Battle trial," Noir explained.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's kind of a death wish."

"It is. Basically, you have to battle 50 times and win. If you somehow managed to do that, you and a person of your choice can leave," Noir explained, "But good luck with that. Most of the DIgimon that take on that trial cheat."

"Why am I not all that surprised?" RD sighed, _'Though..I will admit..I kinda cheated a few times before in the past...' _

'Hai...oh! But the only one that isn't cheating in the Battle Trial is Huckmon," Blanc spoek up, making Rd look at he a bit until the sound of a door opening caught their attention, "Ooh! That must be him now."

RD just continued to blink until a blur rushed past her a bit as stopped before the two Sistermon.

To her shock, there was a rather small white scale armored dragon creature before them. His armor took on a metallic feel with what looked like bolts keeping it pinned to his body, he even had four bolts keeping the deep red cape wrapped around his neck in place, he had a black lower jaw, a black horn extending from the top of his nose and black claws he also had a rather short tail with a black tip.

"Welcome back, Huckmon. Everything go well out there?" Blanc greeted the dragon, who slumped a bit.

"It didn't go well…" the dragon whispered before looking up a grin on his face, "It went awesome! I'm on win number 47 now! Three more, and we can finally leave this place!"

"Sugoi! That's great," Noir smiled.

"Darn right, it is! A few guys tried to jump me, but I got 'em good with a Fif Slash!" Huckmon shouted, "They never knew what hit them!" he stated triumphantly and with much pride.

Rainbow Dash continued to gawk a bit before shaking her head...she took a bit of a closer look at the dragon, and she had to admit, the cape kinda made him cool looking.

"...Hey uh...by the way.." Huckmon began as he pointed at RD, "Who's the tomboyish looking shrimp?"

A tick mark appeared on RD's head as she was in front of his face, glaring.

"What did you just call me?"

"Shrimp...it's a fish thing, and a term for people who are short," Huckmon stated.

"Oh yeah? Well.." Rainbow Dash began as she poked her finger on the dragon's head, "Look who's talkin' Pipsqueak?"

"...Did you just call me.._pipsqueak_?" Huckmon frowned as the two glared at each other.

"Oh my seems they aren't getting along," Noir sighed, "Well I suppose its as they say people with similar personalities can never truly get along."

"It seems so.." Blanc nodded a bit nervously as RD and Huckmon continued to glare at each other.

"I did..so you better take back what you said," RD frowned dangerously.

"_Me_ take back what _I _said?..._You_ take back what _you_ said," Huckmon frowned right back, you could almost see lighting meeting between their intense glares, "Tomboy…"

"Gecko…"

"Shrimpuff…"

"Lizard!"

"Stupid t…!"

"Enough!" Noir snapped as she got between the two and separated them, "Honestly. I understand not liking someone, but this is just ridiculous."

"He/she started it!" RD and Huckmon shouted, pointing at each other.

"Yes and I'm ending it," Noir said before she glared evilly at the two, "Unless you two have a problem with that?" she asked darkly, a dark glint in her eye.

"...N...No..." Huckmon gulped as he moved back from the black nun, Rd doing the same a bit.

"Good...if you still have some steam left, go take it out on those punks outside," Noir frowned a bit as she left the room.

'_Holy Celestia...what the heck was that?' _RD thought, paling a bit when she felt the slight intense killing intent that was flowing off Noir a few seconds ago.

"Ah... Noir-chan is all upset now, no chance of me getting anything decent to eat tonight," Huckmon complained as he fell over to the floor, "..ugh...might as well do what she said and go fight a bit more…"

"...Didn't you just come back?" RD asked, raising her eyebrow a bit.

"I did...but that fight we had got my blood boiling a bit, so might as well go back out," Huckmon replied as he stood up and began to leave, "If want, you can follow and watch how awesome I am."

"...We'll see about that," RD frowned a bit as she began to follow him, stumbling a bit, _'Tch..darn it.._walking_ on two legs is tough.'_

"What? Can't walk on your own two feet?" Huckmon teased, noticing this.

"...Shut up," RD frowned.

* * *

_**=A bit later=**_

'_...Sheesh...I can't believe this is where they live and stuff,' _Rainbow thought as she looked at some of the buildings within Chain Town, some of the metal rusted while some seemed to be bent to a unrecognizable shape.

"...Word of advice, best watch your back in this part of town. Some of the Digimon here won't hesitate to do a sneak attack," Huckmon warned a bit before a cocky smirk grew on his face, "And I haven't gotten hit by one once."

"You don't say..." Rainbow murmured as she was too distracted to pay attention to Huckmon's boasting. "Why is everything here so…." she began as she looked around at some of the shadier looking characters, "You know...crooked?"

"...You really want to know?" Huckmon asked, stopping for a moment.

"I suppose my curiosity is getting the better of me, so yeah."

"...Fine..ever since Jupitermon changed and stuff...Chain Town, and the rest of the Digital world haven't been doing so well...here, you fight to survive in hopes of escaping…"

"Jupitermon?" Rainbow asked, "Who's he?"

"Our so called _king_...He used to be kind, but something in him changed. He's changed the Digital World into a heck hole..and if you don't follow his brand of 'justice'...well...you're executed…" Huckmon sighed.

"No way, thats not fair!" Rainbow shouted, "How can he just get away with treating you guys like this?!"

"I know! it still bugs me..luckily..there's still one group that's fighting him," Huckmon stated as a small grin grew on his face, "The Royal Knights!"

"..The Royal...what now?" Rainbow Dash blinked, causing Huckmon to gawk at her.

"Y...You never heard of the Royal Knights?!"

"Ah hello? Not from your world, you little sack of scales," she reminded.

"A….good point," Huckmon frowned a bit, "Ugh..I don't know much, but listen up. Before Jupitermon went all nutso in the head, there were three groups that helped protect the Digital World. The Olympus XII, The Legendary Warriors, and The Royal Knights. Nobody knows what happened to the Legendary Warriors, but I definitely know the Royal Knights are still kicking!"

"I see...So these guys are really such a big deal then, huh?" Rainbow asked as she could feel the excitement in Huckmon's voice as he described them.

"Heck yea! The Royal Knights have been protecting the Digital World from evil for years! And...well..this might sound a bit selfish but.." Huckmon paused as he looked up at the fog covered sky a bit, "Someday.I hope to join them. I promised someone I would...that I'd do my very best to join the Royal knights, and help protect the Digital World."

'_Weird...I get the strangest feeling of deja vu when I heard that bit,'_ Rainbow said to herself mentally until…

"Hey you!"

Huckmon looked down to see a pair of miniature rock like creatures glaring at him.

"Don't think we're gonna forgive ya for disrespecting the boss like dat!" One of the rock creatures snapped.

"Yea. Yous beat his other mean pretty bad, but not us! The Gotsumon bros are here ta kick yer butt!" the second rock creature added.

"Ah man, not these blunder rock heads again," Huckmon complained with a sigh of annoyance, "Get out of here, you bunch of blockheads. I got no time to waste on a bunch of second rate goons that the hero deals with like nothing all the time," Huckmon insulted, himself being the hero in that little bit there.

"Eh?! Why you little…!" the two Gotsumon growled.

"Oi, tomboy. Mind stepping back a bit? Things are gonna get wild," Huckmon grinned a bit as he cracked his neck a bit.

"This'll be good," Rainbow said as she did so, mainly to get a better view of what was to come.

"Grr..yous gonna pay fer that, gecko! **Rock Fist!**" the two Gotsumon shouted as they fired a barrage of rocks from their heads at Huckmon, who just stood his ground with a cocky smirk.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you guys this, but why do you call that move Rock Fist when it comes out your heads?" Huckmon taunted, dodging the attack easily.

"Shaddup!"

"Also what's with those goofy accent? I mean, were you guys born for the job as goons?" he asked as he dodged more blasts before he appeared on top of one of the brothers head.

"What th...get off!" the two snapped as he tried to shake Huckmon off before their fists glowed a bit, "**Hardest Punch!**"

"...And like that..." Huckmon began as he jumped off, making the two hit each other in the face as he landed not to far from them, "Is victory number 48 and 49 right there." he gloated to himself as he raised one of his arms to do his best at a mock bow. "A-thank-a-you rock heads, for giving me the _easiest _wins ever."

"Doh...yous gonna pay fer that!" the left Gotsumon snapped as he and his brother ran out of there, holding their somehow bruised cheeks.

"Give new meaning to the term, 'thick headed'," Huckmon chuckled to himself.

"Well I guess when they are literally made of rock, learning ain't their specialty," Rainbow added with a small chuckle.

"Agreed…" Huckmon nodded, "Those two aren't the brightest tools in the shed if ya know what I mean."

"Yeah. So why the heck were they after you? Talking about some boss?" she asked out of honest curiosity.

"...They're were talking about Cyclomon, who's supposed to be the 'king-pin' in Chain Town. If ya ask me, the guys nothing but a big bully who gathered a bunch of idiots to do his dirty work," Huckmon stated.

"Oh...one of those cliche mob boss wannabe's?" Rainbow asked, getting the gist of it.

"Bingo."

"But if he can get people to do what he wants, then he at the least must carry some weight around." she figured.

"That much is true...From what I heard, last Digimon that went up against him ended up crushed underneath that giant arm of his," Huckmon answered.

"Yikes...Sounds like some weight is a bit of an understatement if he can do something like that," Rainbow cringed, meaning more that he must weigh an actual ton than the influence he has on people.

"Indeed…" Huckmon nodded before his stomach rumbled, "...Uh...why don't we head back? I..forgot to grab a bite...hopefully I can still eat dinner after what happened with Noir."

Rainbow's stomach then started rumbling as well so she just nodded her head in agreement as the two made their way back.

"Hey uh...I apologize about what I said back at the house…"

"...No big deal…" Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"Alright cool...so lets never bring this conversation up ever again."

"Agreed."

"...Last question...What's your name? I never did catch it."

"Rainbow Dash..or just Dash for short."

"...Huh..Rainbow Dash eh..I admit, that's kinda cool," Huckmon admitted, "And I'll deny that if you ever bring it up in front of others, my name by the way is Huckmon."

"Cool...and deal."

* * *

"Boss! Boss! Dat stupid Huckmon beat us again!" the two Gotsumon from before shouted as they stood before a large, shaded figure.

"..."

"What do we do?! He's almost 1 victory away from leaving! You know da rule lord Jupi…" The first Gotsumon began before gulping as the large figure glared his blood red eye at him, "S..sorry!"

"...You idiots leave right now…" The large figure ordered, his voice sounding like a low growl.

"G...got it, boss!" the Gotsumon bros yelped as they ran out of the empty warehouse.

"...Tch...that little twerp thinks he can leave? pathetic!" the figure roared as a large, clawed hand slammed the metal ground, "If he thinks he can have a free pass out of here, he's got another thing coming! I promised Lord Plutomon no one leaves this place! Ever!" he growled out, he was not about to let one person get his free rideout of this place just because his own goons were so useless they only served to give him more wins, "...I think it's time I personally deal with that nuisence myself."

* * *

"..."

"Dash-san? Why aren't you eating?" Blanc asked as the four sat at the table.

"..I'm..not really hungry…" Dash replied.

"Why? Blanc makes some of the best food here," Huckmon asked, gnawing on some food a bit.

"Ah well it's not that I doubt it's good or anything….it's just that...well…..ah how should I put this..." she pondered, no really how was she suppose to explain that she literally had no idea how to use her new fingers to eat. That, and..well...the meal that was placed before her, "I'm..not good with utensils...and..well..I'm a vegetarian."

"I see, well I can understand the vegetarian part, but I can't say I've heard of a human that didn't know how to use a fork." Noir noted.

"...Uh..it's complicated."

"..I see...oh, hold on. I think i have some vegetables or fruits in the fridge I can whip up for you," Blanc said as she quickly got up and began to search the fridge.

"Thanks it means a lot," Rainbow chuckled awkwardly. Maybe it be better if she told them everything...nah. She'd probably end up getting some weird looks if she told them she was actually a Pegasus from an alternate world.

"We don't that many vegetables at the moment, but we have a few apples if ya like," Blanc spoke as she returned to the table, placing a plate of apples in front of the tomboy.

"Thanks, this should be good," she smiled as she took one and took a bite.

"..."

"...What?" Rainbow Dash asked, having the apple in her mouth still.

"...You...do know you have hands to hold it...right?" Noir said in a small, deadpan tone.

"Yeah. You should be lucky, I wish I had hands sometimes," Huckmon complained, "All I got are these claws of mine. Don't get me wrong, they're pretty cool, but it's kinda hard picking things up."

"Aw...there there, Huckmon," Blanc said as she soothed the Digimon's ranting.

"..but it's ok…" Huckmon began as he looked up at them, "Tomorrow, when I get that last win..we can finally leave…"

"Yes, that's true..." Noir smiled before blinking, "Wait when did we change topic from Rainbow eating with her mouth to this so suddenly?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because I'm really excited! Once we leave here, we can finally go and search for the Royal Knights so I can join them!" Huckmon beamed, "That way, I can help save the Digital World from Jupitermon and bring it back to what it used to be!"

"I suppose that is something worth getting excited about," Noir sighed as Blanc nodded in agreement.

"Hai."

Rainbow Dash just watched as a bit as the three interacted a bit. From what she can tell, Huckmon seemed to be like the excitable little brother type or something while Blanc and Noir were(as their actual names implied) big sisters to him. The three seemed to get along very well and they seemed to share the same dreams as Huckmon as well. These two must really believe in him, kinda like how her friends believed in her when she tried to achieve her dream. However, that last thought made her begin to worry...her friends...were exactly are they in this world..are they okay?

"Hey Dash, you okay? Your face got really long all of a sudden..." Huckmon noted.

"...Sorry. It's just...I can't but help worry about my friends," Rainbow Dash sighed, "You see..I got separated from them, and I have no idea where they might be. I..I just hope they're alright..."

"Well I guess as long as they didn't end up in some place too dangerous, they might be okay."

"..."

"..Sorry. I'm not good with the whole..comforting thing and stuff," Huckmon sheepishly replied.

"Besides I doubt any Digimon would hurt them. Humans do have some good qualities that make them useful. So unless they work directly for Jupitermon, no one would hurt them," Noir added.

"...I hope you're right…"

* * *

Later that night, Dash looked up at the metal ceiling, Whatever moonlight that managed to escape from the fog outside shining down on her face as Huckmon slept on the floor next to her borrowed bed. Huckmon snoring as he rolled around the floor, if Dash weren't so worried, she'd find his rolling around to be rather dog like and adorable.

"...Ugh...I hate this feeling…" the tomboy sighed as she looked out the window, "Twilight..girls...I don't know how..but I swear I'll find you."

"zzzzzzz!" Huckmon snored, breaking her concentration a bit.

"And hopefully soon. This guy snores like he has a bee up his nose or something." she deadpanned as she gently pushed Huckmon over to the other side of the room.

"Zz...keep..promise.." Huckmon mumbled in his sleep, "Protect...friends..protect…"

Rainbow Dash stayed silent a bit as she heard him mumble a bit in his sleep, "Promise?" she asked quietly, _'Who exactly did he promise?...Wait..he said he wanted to join these Royal Knights..could..could he have met one of them in the past?' _she wondered as Huckmon rolled over in his sleep again, _'..I'll probably ask him tomorrow.'_

* * *

The next morning, Rainbow Dash yawned as she began to wake up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes a bit before looking at her hand.

'_...Oh yeah..I forgot I'm a ...hu-man...' _the tomboy thought as she got up and climbed off the bed, struggling a bit to stay up before stopping, _'..well..at least I'm sorta getting used to standing on two legs now.' _she smirked mentally to herself as she walked downstairs where breakfast was already prepared. However...something was off. There was no sight of Blanc, Noir, or Huckmon.

"Huh...weird. Blanc? Noir?" she asked as she looked around, "Hey, Huckmon, where are you guys!?" she called out, only to get no response, "...Something fishy's going on h.."

*BOOM!*

"What the...?!" Rainbow dash gasped before the side of the wall exploded, a bruised huckmon falling on the ground before her before getting back up, growling at something outside, "Huckmon?! What the hay's going on?!"

"Grr…"

Rainbow Dash froze as she slowly looked up to see something glaring down at her and huckmon. ..something big. This thing then walked forward a bit so they could get a better view of him. He was a tall monstrous dragon/oni like Digimon, his skin was a pale yellow color with multiple veins being pushed up against the surface of his skin. His right shoulder was covered in a steel armored plate with two spikes extending from it his right arm was also slightly more larger than his left arm and ended in two deep red claws. His left arm had five claws fingers curled up into a fist, his dragon like head had snarling teeth extending out from his jaws, while the upper part of his skull was covered dull brown armor that completely hid his right eye. Only left his left blue colored eye to peer out into the world. His head also had a forward curved horn on top with a row of spikes going down his spine to his tail that was covered in armored plating. His hind legs ended in three claws each that dug into the ground as he raised himself up and roared in triumph and primal fury.

"...W...what the heck is that?" Rainbow Dash asked, a bit of fear in her voice as her body shaked.

"Cyclomon…" Huckmon growled as he glared at the larger Digimon, despite the wounds on his body.

"You mean that _this_ is the same big bully you were talking about?" she asked as she looked up at his glaring blue eye.

"The very same," Huckmon replied with a small nod.

"Grr...you have a lot of nerve trying to escape my town, you little pest!" Cyclomon growled as he opened his mouth, a intense heat beginning to build up in it.

"Gh!" Huckmon gasped a bit as he grabbed Rainbow Dash and began to run.

"**Hyper Heat!**" Cyclomon roared as he fired a beam of super intense heat at the house Huckmon and RD were in, the house melting into a pile of liquid metal.

Huckmon panted as he set RD down on the ground a good distance from Cyclomon's blast.

"...Ho..ly...crud…" Rainbow dash whispered, her eyes widened in shock after seeing what happened.

"Stay here..I got a over sized bully to take care of," Huckmon stated to the slightly frozen tomboy as he charged at Cyclomon and got ready to leap at him, "**Fif…!**"

"Stop! If you try and attack me.." Cyclomon began as he pointed his oversized claw at a group of Gotsumon, who were holding an unconscious and bruised Blanc and Noir, "They get deleted."

"Blanc! Noir!" he shouted as Cyclomon began to laugh like a mad man, making teh small dragon glare at him.

"That's right! I got your precious little Sistermon's so you'll be a good little chump and stand there while I finish up our little fight!"

"Grr...you dirty cheater!" Huckmon growled at him, giving him a death glare.

"Cheater? No no..I rather prefer…Opportunist!" Cyclomon roared as he stretched his enlarged arm at Huckmon, "**Arm Bomber!**" he shouted as his palm slammed into Huckmon and the ground, making everything shake and making everyone besides Cyclomon's goons scream. The elongated arm then pulled back as it revealed a badly hurt Huckmon buried into the ground.

"Huckmon!" RD shouted as Cyclomon gave a evil, growl like laugh, making the tomboy glare at him.

"Looks like I win! And it seems you're stuck here, twerp!" Cyclomon taunted before frowning, seeing Huckmon struggle to get up, the miniature dragon glaring at the larger digimon, despite the injuries all over his body, "Really...you're really going to kept trying, even though you know it's useless? I swear you might even be dumber than these bunch of buffoons," he growled in annoyance, "But if you want me to keep crushing your pathetic body into the ground then fine! I'll keep at it till your deleted if it makes you happy."

"...I...I won't...quit…" Huckmon panted heavily, coughing up a bit of blood, "I..I promised _him_ I'd become a Royal Knight..I promised Noir and Blanc we'd leave her together...I...I promised myself..that I'd protect this world...and help..the Royal Knights…"

"...The Royal Knights?...Oh. you mean those fools that got destroyed by Jupitermon?"

"..Wh...What?" Huckmon whispered before snarling, "You're lying...YOU'RE LYING!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Cyclomon laughed almost as if enjoying his reaction. "Ah I haven't had a good laugh like that in ages, ah….I mean, the Royal Knights still existing? That's nothing more than a story people tell little kids who haven't realized just how much the world has gone downhill thanks to Jupitermon. You're living in a stupid unrealistic fairy tale kid, just like that one Digimon who tried to go against Jupitermon, Gankoomon!"

Huckmon froze up at that, his eyes widened in shock.

"...Wh….what...did you...just...say?"

"Ah...Wait. Don't tell me you didn't know? I mean, it was one of the biggest things to happen," Cyclomon spoke, "Oh? You really don't? Well then I guess I should enlighten you. And I'll give you the summed up version so even someone as dumb as you can pay attention. Gankoomon tried to go against Jupitermon, and now he's nothing but a page in the history books, just like your Royal Knights!"

"...No...that's not true...you're lying...you're lying!" Huckmon growled as tears of anger fell from his eyes before he charged at Cyclomon, "YOU'RE LYING!-!-!"

Cyclomon didn't respond as he punched his oversized arm and crushed Huckmon into the ground yet again.

"Kid, I might be a liar, but this is one thing even I can't make up. So the sooner you accept that, the sooner I can get back to enjoying my day by crushing you and maybe a few random people to get rid of this energy, and I'll start with your precious Sistermon's first.."

"G…Grr…." Huckmon growled as he struggled to stand up once more, tears of anger dripping from his eyes still as they mixed with the blood dripping from his head.

"But enough about me now...Let's kill you! So by…" Cyclomon began as he raised his enlarged arm up, ready to finish it before something was tossed into his eye, making him flinch a bit, as he lowered his arm, "Grr...who did that?!" he roared as he looked at the direction of the object. Huckmon weakly turned his head in the direction as both digimon saw Rainbow Dash ,who had just tossed the object at Cyclomon, a glaring frown on the tomboy's face, "...A human? Here?"

"Dash…" Huckmon weakly got out, seeing this.

"That's enough…" she growled out, "I don't appreciate you hurting my friend like that..you big bully."

"..Friend? Heh. Don't' tell me this foolish dreamer is your friend?" Cyclomon chuckled a bit before frowning, "Well let me tell you something, you little gnat...dreams are nothing more than empty wishes that never happen. People who believe in stuff like that end up getting killed faster..or end up tortured slowly. If ya ask me, dreams should just end up crumbling away, and fade into nothingness!"

Rainbow Dash's hands clenched in anger as she glared at him, pure anger in her eyes. This..this monster was bad talking dreams...he used Noir and Blanc as shields in order to cheat...He made fun of the very people Huckmon wishes to join. She..she never met someone so nasty in her entire life.

"Yeah...well I don't think we asked for your stupid opinion now did we?" she spoke, making Cyclomon glare at her, "We can believe in what ever we want...and someone who doesn't have any dreams or goals has no right to judge those of others."

"...Tch. And what would a stupid human know?" Cyclomon scoffed as he pointed at the heavily injured huckmon, "This little twerp believed in dreams, and look what happened to him!"

"Yeah...he tried his hardest, and some coward cheated and stomped on his dreams," she growled, "But he never gave up on his dreams. That makes him a whole lot more stronger, and great just because of it! You have no right to judge him or anyone on their dreams when I bet you've never even had one!"

"Grr...Choose your next words carefully, brat. They may be your last," Cyclomon growled.

"Why?! Scared because I was telling the truth?!" she taunted as Cyclomon growled in anger, "Are you scared that you can't beat someone as great as Huckmon without cheating?!" She taunted further

"GRR! That's it! i'm going to crush you!" Cyclomon growled as he lifted his arm up, "**Arm Bomb…**!"

"**Teen Ram!**"Huckmon's voice shouted as a silver-white blur dashed by Cyclomon's face, a drill like noise filling the air as his eyes suddenly slashed, making him roar in pain as he held his face.

"GAH!" Cyclomon roared in pain as his hands went to his face, "My eye!" he roared as one of his hands slammed the ground, making the Gotsumon lose their balance as the let go of the two, unconscious Sistermons.

"Huckmon!" Rainbow Dash shouted as Huckmon landed, not so gracefully on the ground beside her, "Are you alright?"

"...N...not sure...u…..used...all my...strength...in..that last...attack.." Huckmon panted heavily, "D...Dash….c...can you...do...me...a favor?"

"Whatever you need," she nodded.

"I….I want...want you...to take..Noir-chan...and Blanc-chan..and get out of here...now…" Huckmon panted.

"What?! But your dream!"

"I know...but...it seems...I'm..not gonna be able..to achieve it…" Huckmon panted weakly, "...Trust me….if I could, I….really would."

"...You idiot…"

"Huh?" Huckmon blinked a bit as he managed to turn his head and look at her.

"How do you think Blanc and noir would feel if they found out you died?!" Rainbow Dash snapped at him, "They see you like a little brother, and what you're saying right now is pretty selfish! Plus, what about the promise you made?! You swore you were gonna protect this place! you swore you were gonna join the Royal Knights!"

"I...know...but...I'm not strong enough…" he got out, "I'm not strong enough…." he repeated as he was unable to keep focused.

"SO?! You just get stronger! You just keep fighting and fighting until you're strong enough to make a brighter future! You want to protect everyone?! Then get up and fight!"

"...P...pro...protect…" Huckmon panted heavily, _'She's right….Blanc-chan...Noir-chan...oretachi..happy mirai...I...I promise Gankoomon..I'd protect...'_

A small bright light caught RD's attention as she saw something beginning to form in her hand.

"What the…?"

"I promised…" Huckmon began as he managed to stand up, "I promised I'd protect everyone!" he roared as the right light in RD's hand shone brighter as he began to shine as well.

* * *

**=HUCKMON...SHINKA!=**

Everyone was blinded by the bright light as Huckmon stood back up his body growing as his body glowed brightly with a dome of light that formed around him. After a few moments, the dome shattered and revealed his new form. Huckmon resembled a well older version of himself; his body armor was the same color, his back legs where now more where more mechanised and resembled armored boots to an extent lacking separated toes and more a single gray foot. His arms were much larger than before; they appeared to be reverse jointed, but were actually just appeared so because the three razor sharp claws could pivot around the wrists. His head was more mature with multiple spikes making whiskers as he had two pointed ears and his horn now pointed forward, his tail also extended slightly as the tip now had a dark red blade attached to it.

"BaoHuckmon!" The newly evolved Digimon roared as he breathed crimson fire into the air.

* * *

"Wow...awesome," Rainbow Dash whispered as she saw the new form of Huckmon standing before her….well towering over her would be the correct statment as BaoHuckmon towered over her.

"I..Impossible! There's no way you could've Digivolved! You were on the verge of deletion!" Cyclomon growled as he glared at BaoHuckmon.

"That just goes to show how clouded and stuck in the dark your mind is, Cyclomon. You refuse to believe in there being another path that people can take. It is because of you that no one in this town has any faith in dreams and hopes. I will be the one to change that...me..." BaoHuckmon began as he looked down at RD, "And my Tamer."

"Huh? Tamer?" Rainbow Dash blinked before looking down at her hand, seeing a white and cyan colored device in her hands, "What the heck? What's…?"

"A Digivice..which indicates you and me are partners now," BaoHuckmon stated with a small smile as he glared at Cyclomon, the smile changing to a frown, "And I believe we have business to settle."

"...I see...in that case...H..er, BaoHuckmon?...kick his butt," Rainbow Dash ordered with a smirk.

**(Cue: Cho! Saikyo! Warriors!(instrumental version))**

BaoHuckmon roared as he charged and crashed into Cyclomon, he then dug his legs into the ground before lifting the giant digimon up then sending him flying away.

"Gah!" Cyclomon grunted as he crashed into the hard, metal ground before getting back up and thrusting his arm at BaoHuckmon, **"Arm Bomber!**"

Just as the arm was about to hit BaoHuckmon, the dragon like digimon ducked to the side of the attack before he dashed forward and appeared right in front of Cyclomon, the one eyed behemoth was stunned and left open as BaoHuckmon swiped his claws and struck Cyclomon across the face sending him flying back into a building. Cyclomon stumbled forward but before he could recover, he was tackled, sending him crashing through the building and flying out the other side.

"Gah! Grr…" Cyclomon growled as he stood up, glaring at the dragon, "Onore!" he roared in anger as he dug his right hand into the ground before he used the extra pull to send himself flying forward by pushing with his legs and his arm. He lowered his shoulder to ram BaoHuckmon, but he had already spun around and swung his tail at Cyclomon as the blade was covered in flaming energy.

"**Teen Blade!**" he called as he slashed his tail and blade, leaving a burning streak in the air for a second as Cyclomon was sent flying off in the direction of the swing and into yet another building.

"Grrr! **Hyper Heat!**" Cyclomon roared as he fired a beam of intense heat at BaoHuckmon, who was preparing his own attack as crimson flames started to build up in his mouth.

"**Burn Flame!**" the dragon roared as he unleashed a powerful stream of crimson flames that spiraled and shot at great speeds the stream of flames met with the beam of heat, the two attacks pushing back and forth as the ground around the meeting point began to melt into molten metal. After a few more second of pushing back and forth, the crimson flames won and began to overtake the beam of heat. Cyclomon's eye widened as he saw the stream of flames come at him before he and the building behind him, and everything for what seemed to be an entire city block was enveloped in the intense flames.

"G….gah!" Cyclomon cried out as the flames died down, revealing his enlarged arm was burnt a pitch black, the dragon/oni like digimon having used it to block the attack, "D...damn you! Y...You can't beat me! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'M CYCLOMON! AND I...!"

"Have lost," BaoHuckmon stated as his claws were engulfed in crimson flames, "**Fif Cross!**" he shouted as he blurred out of Cyclomon's sight, he then appeared before him as raised both his arms before he slashed them in a large crossing X pattern leaving a burning three layered cross of flames behind Cyclomon and in his chest. Cyclomon's eye lost all color and presence as he fell to his knees with a thunderous slam. BaoHuckmon glared down at him as he turned away.

"N…..no...This...can't...be….I…..I...GAHHHH!" Cyclomon roared as he fell to his back, exploding in a rain of data pixils.

**(End song)**

"It_ is_,Cyclomon. I'll let you see the power of dreams in another life," BaoHuckmon said in a surprisingly mature tone as he looked up at the raining pixels, "That makes win number 50," he said with a slight smirk as he turned back to his friends, reverting back to Huckmon in the process.

"That...was...awesome!" RD shouted as she ran over to the dragon, "Huckmon, you were awesome out there! The way you beat him was...was...it was awesome!"

"Heh...it was no big deal..." Huckmon smirked as he rubbed his claw across his snout, "Though I will admit, it could've been a bit cooler..but still, I finally got win number fifty, which means me and…"

"Ow...anyone get the number of that Truck that hit me," Noir groaned a bit as she and Blanc regained consciousness, seeing the destroyed city block before them, "...What the heck happened here?"

"Ah...just another fight," Huckmon shrugged before grinning, "and another win."

"Eh? Wait..you mean..?" Blanc began.

"Eeyup. Win number fifty, which means we can finally leave!" he shouted excitedly.

"I see...way to go, Huckmon," Noir smiled a bit.

"Hai! We knew you could do it!" Blanc added with a smile.

"Was there ever any doubt?" he asked, "Plus since it was Cyclomon I took care of, that means a lot of the others can do the same."

"...Yeah...it does," RD nodded as she pocketed her Digivice, "Well..I guess you three better get going then."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"A much as I'd like to hang with ya some more Huckmon..I got something I need to do...find my friends," the tomboy stated as she began to walk off.

"Now hold on there just a second, short stuff!" Huckmon yelled as he appeared before her. "If you think I'm going to let someone as weak as you search this place without someone as strong as me to help you, then you got another thing coming."

"..."

"...Ugh...look. I really want to fulfill my dream..but if these friends of yours are that important...then what're we waiting for?" Huckmon said as he turned away while scratching the back of his head with his claws.

"...You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides..like I said, searching the Digital world can be pretty dangerous for somebody as weak and scrawny as you." he said with a huff as he held his head up proudly.

"...I guess yo-hey!" RD snapped as she let what he just said sink in before she bonked him hard on the head, "Who're you calling weak and scrawny?!"

"You short stuff!" Huckmon shouted back as he rubbed his head.

"Gecko!"

"Shrimp!"

"Oversized lizard!"

"Puny tomboy!"

"Ugh...not this again," Noir facepalmed as Huckmon and Rainbow Dash continued to argue.

"At least it shows they're lively," Blanc weakly chuckled, a small sweatdrop on her head.

"...I guess you're right…" Noir sighed as she walked up to the two and separated them before they could tackle each other, "Look. It's obvious if me and BLanc leave you two along, you'll eventually beat eachother up...which is why we're coming with you to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Fine!" The two stated as they turned away from one another, but not too long after, the two broke into smirks before chuckling together.

"Good. Now let's move...no doubt word will get out about the chaos that happened here today..and I bet Jupitermon'll most likely look into it personally, so let's move it," Noir stated.

"Don't gotta tell me twice to get out of this place," Huckmon said as he began to walk for the way out of town.

"Ditto," Rainbow Dash nodded as she began to follow him, Blanc and Noir soon following after.

* * *

Meanwhile, within a large snowy region, a fierce snowstorm blew throughout the area, blowing some of the trees a bit. Within the snow covered ground, something odd poked out of it...something dark purple until a shadowed figure overlooked it, it's fox like tail shifting a bit as it began to dig out whatever was in the snow.

* * *

**Jikai, on Digi-Ponies!**.

?-?-?: This..this place is gorgeous!

?-?-?: The crystals are from my village..before it was annihilated by Jupitermon's forces

?-?-?: Yoyoi! Join Jupitermon-Dono, and repent for the sins of your clan!

?-?-?: Such a horrid beast!

?-?-?: I Won't follow..the same person that destroyed my village!

**Chapter 4: The Vixen of the snow, and a nightmares return.**

?-?-?: **Long time no see...'darling'**

* * *

_SZ: And with that, another chapter's complete...though..I feel a bit..scared at that last part of te preview. What about you, Z0, Bigby?_

_Z0: Indeed seems things get intense. _

_SZ: Hai. Bigb..*sees him gone*..guess he had to leave._

_Z0: Yup looks like it. _

_SZ: Yea...still, it's awesome to have him on the team._

_Z0: Yup always good having a new member of the team. _

_SZ: Indeed.*looks at the raeders* if ya can, minna. check his stories out. They're pretty good._

_Z0: Really great work there. Be sure to check it out if you love good stuff. _

_SZ: Hai. Now then...that's all for this chapter._

_Z0: Well then if thats everything, then I guess I'm good here, now if you'll excuse me I have a mad dinosaur to stop from tearing up my neighbor's yard. _

_SZ: Mad dino...it's Godzilla isn't it?_

_Z0:...no…._

_SZ:...it is…*faceplams*ugh...as if trying to attack the Mushroom kingdom was enough…*turns to the readers*in case you're wondering what I mean, I'm talking about the latest fan-made sprite movie, Godzilla Vs Koopzilla, A.K.A Bowser...and this movie has two endings...but I won't spoil them. you'll have to see for yourself._

_Z0: Yes so while I'd like to talk more about popular things on the internet, I still have a mad radioactive dinosaur threatening to destroy my angry neighbors yard. So bye*Runs out of the room*_

_SZ:...uh..right...bye minna, and see ya next time._


End file.
